A Vigilantes Path To The Sinner Maifa
by Bloodydemon666
Summary: This is book #4 of 10, After spending four years in Ireland, Kiba and I were informed by Father 'O Neill that a priest was murdered in a catholic church and the blame was put on us. So we head back and a shadow of Tsume's past comes from the darkness to haunt her. Cheack your ammo and watch your backs. This is going to be one hell of a ride!
1. Prolouge

**Foreword:**

It's been four years since I left for Ireland and escaped the world of crime and bloodshed. Four long years since I killed Madara Uchiha. I was living in Dublin with the Inuzuka family. Kiba and I have been working together like brothers. Back in the US, an innocent priest was murdered and the blame was put on us. Tensions flare between enemy mafias, the police, the public, and the sinners. Now it seems that a certain person of interest has decided to call me out with that particular murder. Memories of my fallen friends and family still haunt me to this day. I also found out I have a son who is three now. His name is Alexander Alphonse Rideout, and I usually think that Sakura is going to shoot me for that. But there's a reason for it, if I die...I wouldn't have Sakura to be left all alone in this world, Alex will be the man of the house when I'm gone. I try to leave my vigilante life behind, but no matter how hard I try, it always finds me. I give you fair warning: My stories contain Strong graphic violence, language, drug and alcohol use, nudity and strong sexual content. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the products mentioned in this story, I do not own the characters from Naruto and I give credit and props to those who do own them.

But what I do own is the name Sinner Mafia. 


	2. Problems in Hells Falls

**Chapter 1: Problems in Hells Falls**

Our story begins with Naruto walking the streets of Hells Falls New York, He said as he walked, "There are two types of people, You got your good guys and your bad guys. It's a constant fight and sometimes one side wins over the other. So which side are you? Are you corrupt and destined for a bad ending, Or are you a pure heart and want to change the world? No matter how it boils down, it's all just lead up to bloodshed."

Meanwhile in Ireland, Kiba, Akamaru and I were herding sheep. I had to stop to light a cigarette, I then looked down at my left arm and saw my Celtic cross tattoo. "Hey, Roman! If you're done daydreaming, we still got work to do!" Kiba shouted as I had the horse move forward where Kiba and Akamaru currently are. After we herd the sheep, we cooked some stew from the cans and ate out of them. Here we are two scruffy big bearded men living in Ireland. I asked Kiba in Gaelic, [Hey Kiba, Where should I toss this?] Kiba pointed to the fire pit and I tossed it in.

It goes in and burns, [Nice shot.] said Kiba as he got up and got on his horse. I also got up off the ground and got my horse. Here we are, two men with violent pasts trying to be at ease. Trying to overcome the fact, that peace can be obtained by bloodshed. Whether you're a vigilante or a ninja. We herd the sheep back to the pen and put the horses in the barn. I saw the clouds starting to turn gray, and I could smell the air.

"It's gonna start raining here in a minute." I said to Kiba, "We should get inside." He suggested as Akamaru, Kiba and I ran for the house. As we all got the porch, a crack of thunder shook the atmosphere and rain came down really hard. I sat down in a chair and watched the storm, Akamaru sat right next to me as I patted him.

"This is the life, Eh Akamaru?" Akamaru barked as if he was agreeing with me. Akamaru watched the rain and heard the thunder rumble in the sky. The sky turned dark as it became nightfall, I kept petting Akamaru as Kiba and I sat on the porch watching the rain pour down as it heavily came down. Then a Jeep came rolling up the drive to the house. Father O' Neill a catholic priest in Ireland came to inform us that a priest in Hells Falls was murdered and the blame was pinned on us.

This was a message to us for fucking with Madara Uchiha. We went inside as Father O' Neill told us more, The priest who was murdered was a friend of Father McKenna. "A priest huh? Did they release his name?" I asked, "No, but I made a few calls, and I still know some good men in the dioceses there. Alvarez, Father Michael Alvarez. Did you know him?" "Knew of him, he was a good man. Soup kitchens, youth hostels." Kiba said, then I added, "He even made it to the papers sometimes." Then Father O' Neill added, "I think it would be a good idea if you'd just stayed here..." We got up and went outside "...Until we find out what's going on." Father O' Neill said, then he asked Lady Inuzuka "Can't you talk them out of it?", then Lady Inuzuka added, "Aye, But somebody thought it was a genius idea to kill a priest in the house of the lord. Pin the murder on the vigilantes who fought evil. Bring them and the devil to their doorstep with a vengeance. And there are a million other ways to resolve this. But there was a flaw in their plan." Father O' Neill asked, "What was that?" Lady Inuzuka added, "Their plan, actually worked." Kiba and I went out to the barn, in the dead of night, pouring rain soaking our clothes and our bodies, went to the back of the barn, and sifted through the hay and found two guitar cases and a wooden box. Inside the guitar cases contained our tools for biblical murder.

Both of our cases contained guns and ninja weapons, I had a katana attached to the roof of the inside of the case. Kiba and I spent some time putting our weapons together, then we took turns cutting each others hair and beards. After we had our hair cut, we both showered off. On Kiba's back, He had a pair of demonic bat wings and the crest of the Sinner Mafia in between them. On my back, I had a pair of angel wings on my upper back, a Pagan star with a three toed dragon surrounding it on my lower back, and the Sinner Mafia crest in between the angel wings. We opened the wooden box, it contained $250,000 American currency in $100 bills, two Celtic rosaries, and a jar full of pennies.

I took two pennies and walked back inside the house. I then slammed the two pennies onto the table, "So what are you planning on doing?" Lady Inuzuka asked, "Every last cock sucking motherfucker who was behind this." I said as Kiba and I walked over and started packing our duffel bags. After that, we headed for the docks. We got on a cargo ship and it headed for US soil. Then in the states, Greenly looks at the crime scene. He has a very serious and freaked out look on his face. Outside the church, Officers McGee and Duffy stand and ponder about what might have happened and if they'd be fucked.

"Hey guys, I hate to say this, But we're fucked! And not just fucked, but horse dick pounding the ass, no reach behind, farm fucked." Greenly says to Duffy and McGee. Then, Commissioner Fugaku Uchiha appears with an FBI agent who specializes in homicide. To Greenly's surprise, It was Sai. "Say weren't you with Roman once?" Sai said as he looked at Greenley, "Roman, Roman who?" Greenly quickly replied, "Roman Rideout. The one that works for the Sinners."

Sai said to Greenly, "Why yes I happen to know him, now if you'll excuse me." He plugs his ears and studies the crime scene, after a few minutes of investigation. He came up with the conclusion that it wasn't us. "It turns out that we have a minor inquiry, it wasn't a sinner hit. Roman told me once, 'The Sinners don't kill innocent people, only those who sin against the innocent.' So my conclusion is, it wasn't them." Sai walks out with the commissioner and Greenley. Meanwhile a secret meeting with the commission of the families and a very pissed off apprentice of Madara Uchiha pacing around the room trying to get his thoughts together.

"You know, I would like to tear that bastard who killed my mentor into a million tiny fucking pieces for what he did." The memory of me killing Madara goes through the mind of Antonio Valletta. Unbeknownst to us, Valletta hired a hitman to kill the priest. "That was four years ago, This Fucking son of a bitch and his friends prison raped us! In the Ass! Then they wipes his dirty fucking dicks on our poor mother's drapes! And we've been living in silent fear since that fucking day." Antonio goes up to his capo, puts his hand on his shoulder and said, "Jackie, I need you to find out who the don of the Sinner Mafia is and kill him."

Jack "Spades" Patina is a very deadly and very wanted criminal who whenever he kills a person, he leaves a Jack of spades as a calling card. "Word on the street is, There's a woman running the Sinners and making the calls and her nephew is her capo." Antonio says to Jack, "I don't care if the don is a woman, take her and her nephew out of my fucking life forever!" Jack pulls out a Jack of spades from his jacket and places it on the table. "Consider it done boss." He then walks off to get the job done.

Now back to us, (Me and Kiba that is) we were watching heavy machinery and crates get placed then there was a group of people surrounding what seems to be a fight. One guy I've could've sworn was Iruka sensei. To my surprise, it was Iruka sensei. He had his hand chained together, people were making bets on either the big muscular Frenchman or Iruka. Kiba and I walked up to the bookie and I asked him in Spanish, [Why is that guy chained up?] The bookie said in English, "He's really fast man." Then he said in Spanish, [He says the Frenchman won't put a hit on him] Then Kiba asked in Spanish, [Is that even possible?] the bookie then said in English, "That's the bet Ese." then he said in Spanish, [He's only got five minutes to survive or take that guy down.] Kiba and I looked at each other then we looked back at the bet man as we handed him two $100 bills, we both said in English, "A hundred on Iruka Sensei." With the bets placed, The fight begins.

The Frenchman threw a series of right and left hooks on Iruka. But Iruka dodges them and taunts him by saying, "What do they feed you Pierre? That Escargot shit? They say that snails aren't good for your brain." Kiba and I cheered on for Iruka sensei. The Frenchman said in French, [Stand still you little cunt!] Iruka then runs into a group of spectators saying, "Out of the way, ninja coming through." He jumped over the chains and has his hands in front of him.

The Frenchman tried to put another right hook on Iruka sensei, but it cost him dearly. Iruka put the muscle built Frenchman in a Jujitsu style headlock armbar and the Frenchman passed out. Miraculously, It was three minutes and Kiba and I won our bets. I then turned on the radio to a talk radio station talking about Antonio Valletta. I then took a needle, a pen and some black tape and made a homemade tattooing needle.

As the ship kept sailing, I was finishing up on Kiba's demon wings tattoo on his back. "It was a surprise to see Iruka sensei with us." I said as I had the pen in his back doing the wings. "Yeah, just our luck. We get noticed by one of the people we've known as we were kids and they don't turn us over to the police." Kiba said as he sat there doing nothing but wait. "Why did we cut our hair for?" I asked, "It seems the only thing to do at the time." He said, "Maybe we should dye our hair." I suggested to Kiba, "What are you saying?" Kiba asked as I clarified with him, "Men are always dying their hair, like in certain movies, it's covert and all that nonsense."

Kiba asked me, "What color would you dye it?" I smiled and said, "This might sound stupid but, I was planning on blue and red streaks." I started laughing as Kiba said, "No, no, no, if you wanna have blue and red streaked hair, that's your decision." I continued tattooing Kiba's back, "If I dyed my hair red with blue streaks, both our moms would be kicking my ass. Besides, It's better than what I suggested to Naruto." Kiba turns his head back to me and asks, "You made that suggestion to Naruto?" I nodded and said, "I gave him a different answer. I told him 'lighter I'd suppose.' then he said 'You mean blonde?' after that I was warning him and I jabbed a pen like this in his back and he clawed my left leg." I pulled up my left denim jean pant leg and showed Kiba the scar Naruto inflicted. "Ouch! That's gotta hurt." Kiba said as he looked at it. I got back to doing Kiba's tattoo then someone unbeknownst to us appears holding a case of Pepsi. I didn't know if the kid was stupid or if he was trying to bribe us but Kiba and I were going to screw with him.

The kid's name was Brian 'O Malley. He said to us, "I know who you are, you're with the Sinner Mafia aren't you? I'm from Hells Falls like you guys, Maybe I could get in on this? you know bring some flair into the sinners, Hey, is it true you say a prayer before you do somebody in?" Kiba and I grabbed him and brought him to the ground. Kiba then pulled out an unloaded .44 revolver out of my satchel and says, "And an outrageous wailing was heard throughout the heavens." then I added, "As the horrible hand of god struck upon the earth with a terrible blow." Kiba ended it with, "And as the almighty father created you..." He cocks the hammer on the gun, "...Now he and the son calleth you home!" The gun clicks and Kiba lets out an, "Uh-Oh, You just got a busy signal. But thanks for calling anyway."

Kiba and I started laughing, I cracked open the case and grabbed two cans. "Let's have some drinks while we're waiting." I cracked open a can and drank some of the Pepsi and the soda almost came out of my nose. "Looks like he almost pissed himself." Kiba said, I tried drinking again and had the same effect. "This shit almost came out of my nose." I said as I chugged the can of soda down my gullet.

"That fucking shit is not funny!" Brian said as he checked his pants "Thank you god, I thought I just shit my pants." Later, we had some catch up on Iruka and it turns out, Brian was with Iruka sensei. Kiba and I had to refuse any help from Brian. "No." I said as I knew that the kid was going to be a hassle. "Well why not?" Brian asks, Kiba answered, "We can't give you our reasons, besides we've got two other guys working with us." Brian then said, "It's because I'm half Mexican isn't it?" Kiba then said, "How dare you sir insinuate such a thing. The fact that you half a greasy Spic, has got nothing to do with it." We both started laughing, "Alright I'll let you have that one." Brian said.

Then he stated a good point, "Say, Roman is it? I know how you feel when people murder those who love you. Look, I've got an ace in the hole for you of how to put those bastards in the ground and their nuts kicked in." I gave him my undivided attention, "You'd better have a good ace in the hole or I'm kicking your ass." When we arrived on land, I gave my friend Dominic Xiao a call. "Yo Dominic, can you guess who this is?" Dominic answers on the other line, "If this is another debt collector, I'm hanging up." I had a good comeback, "Is that any way to talk to a friend?" Dominic answered, "Roman is that you?" I answered, "Bada-Fucking-Bing." Dominic asked on the other side of the line, "What brings you all the way back to Hells Falls?" I had an answer for that.

"A priest was murdered and we need to get the gang back together. Call Kenji and meet us at the docks, we have a lead on who our killer's boss is." I hung up and waited, Dominic and Kenji arrived in time for our work to begin. I was on a stakeout using binoculars to survey the target area. "Ace in the hole time." Brian said as I handed him the binoculars. "Is that our target?" I asked as Brian nodded, "The triads have been doing some business with the Valletta family. This is Valletta Juniors Yeyo stash." I pulled out a pair of binoculars and surveyed the scene. I knew for a fact that an innocent man was killed to send us a message, well...we're stateside and it's time to send one back. No one messes with the Sinner Mafia!

Dominic wanted to take a look for himself so I handed him the binoculars I was using, "What's the plan?" He asked, I smiled "The plan is simple, shoot the triads and blow up the stashes." Kenji butted in saying, "How are we going to blow up the drugs if we don't have explosives?" I had a duffel bag packed with C4 and detonators. "Hopefully this will be enough to destroy the drugs." Kenji and I then knuckle bumped each other.

We managed to get to the gate, the gate was locked and chained. Dominic luckily had a pair of bolt cutters that can cut through the chain. With one mighty cut, the chain came off and hit the ground. "I need a gun" Brian said then we all said "Forget it!" we all said the Brian replied "What the fuck guys? I'm in on this. I'm working here!" I just grunted and said "Dominic, hook him up." So, Dominic pulled up his pant leg and gave him a .22 pistol and the guys plus Myself just laughed. "Are you fucking serious?" Brian asked. Dominic asked back, "Is there a problem?" Brian shook the gun, "It's fine. And can I consider myself your girlfriend too?" Dominic answered, "That's what you get, until we tell you otherwise...consider yourself under a pledge. Now you better stow that shit! I'm fucking watching you." Dominic gave the "I'll be watching you" Signal to Brain. I walked over to Brian and said, "Don't worry dude, this builds character." Then Brian replies, "Yeah! Character of a little guy's bitch." I pointed my Glock at him and said, "Now that's just unprofessional." I kicked open the fence door, pulled out my Ipod, set the song to "Sinner" by drowning pool and let the bloodbath begin. We quickly set C4 as many crate as we could and I pulled out a compound bow and killed three triads silently with it. The guys and I went to the source of the drug trafficking system. We all nailed the bodyguards, then the workers. then we had the man in charge. Kiba and I took the guy and put him on his knees, We then pulled out our rosaries then I handed Kiba one of Naruto's 1911 colt .45s and I had the other one. Kiba and I said our own prayer before we killed him "From the dust you are created, and into the dust you shall return, lies, murder, and deception will lead you straight down hells path and there you will burn." We said together then Kiba added, "May God or Satan..." I chanted the next part "...Have pity on your soul." We both pulled the hammers back and said together, "Rest in peace." We fired the guns and the last guy went down and we placed two pennies on each drug trafficker and the head of the syndicate. After we were done there, we headed off to Doc's place. After we cleared out, The cops show up.

Greenly was listening to his MP3 player making a false observation that it wasn't us. "It wasn't them." Greenley said after he pulled out the earphones. A few minutes later, Sai shows up. He places a scroll on the ground, puts in a pair of earplugs, and paints a dozen rats on it. Using his Ninjustu, "Ninja art, super beast scroll." Sai said softly, the rats came to life and surveyed the scene and brought back any clues. "It's them alright." Sai said as he removed the earplugs. As my mentor once said, 'When a man's beliefs are firm and tied, It becomes another man's horrible nightmare.' Seems everything here is shaken because a group of vigilantes came here." Sai then noticed that we were so thorough that we even pick up our bullet cartridges. Then a man walked in and asked, "So, what's the symbolism?" The man was Duffy and Greenly's partner Detective Dolly. "It's symbolizes as a greatly executed act of vigilance against drugs." Sai explained to Dolly. Meanwhile, All five of us went to visit Doc. I knocked on the door and Doc answered it. "Doc!" we all said as Doc saw us all, "Boys! You're a-a s-s-sight to s-see come on in, get in out of the cold come in. J-Jesus Mary and J-J-Joseph. I heard o-over the n-news channel is everything alright?" Kiba answered, "Sound as an Irish song Doc." I asked "Is it too late to get a shot there doc?" Doc stuttered saying, "T-The Lord told me y-you'd be coming h-he told me, 'Doc, they'd b-be coming and I need to h-have everything ready.' A-and I h-have everything r-ready and it's all set." Doc led us upstairs and showed us a place we could use as a sanctuary or a hideout.

"This used to be a speakeasy b-back in the '50's." I accurately told Doc, "I hate to be the historian Doc, but the prohibition days were in the '20's." Doc continued, "W-well you know what I mean, I use it for storage. Nobody will know you're here. And you can get in and out through the f-f-f-fire escape." Brian looks around, "You know what we got? A hideout, we have a fucking hideout." Kiba chuckled and says, "What are you, fucking five years old?" I picked up a pool stick and blew the dust off of it, "You know Brian, we've got sticks, and blankets. Maybe you can build yourself a nice fort with it." Brian got a little mad and said, "Fuck you guys, hey we even got pinball."


	3. Hinata's Capture and Kurenai's Demise

**Chapter 2: Hinata's capture and Kurenai's demise**

We cleared off the pool table and had some food, There was lobster but since I was allergic to shellfish, I had a sack of cheeseburgers that I split with Kiba. We were having a good time goofing off, eating, drinking and being just guys. Kiba grabs a lobster and I saw him stand behind Brian.

I smiled and said, "Uh-Oh guys look out! It's Kiba's..." Kiba held the lobster in front of his crotch and shouted, "Lobster dick! Look at my lobster dick! I got a dick that's a lobster!" A few minutes pass by and Kiba and Doc were standing opposite side of each other, "Y-You're n-not g-g-gonna get it this time, you little shit!" Doc said as Kiba smirked and said, "We'll just wait and see about that old man. Could somebody please, come up here and-" Doc shouted "Fuck!" Kiba continued the sentence, "Me in the-" Doc let a loud, "Ass!" I hit the floor laughing along with the other guys. Kiba did it again as he said. "Yes, Yes! He's done it again! And he's done it every time! I just took down yet again old man! I just took you down!"

Meanwhile, back in Ireland, Lady Inuzuka was sitting in a chair she made back when she was a teenager. A memory came up upon her, while she was making the chair, her boss who happened to be like a father figure to her came up to her and asked her in an Irish accent, "Are you hungry lass? I sent Anthony out for some sandwiches." The young Inuzuka nodded and said, "I could eat." her boss looked at the chair, "Pretty decent work, you know what I'd think would be a nice match for the back?" Then she added, "That dark chocolate Hyde, with the heavy marbling, that you've been trying to get rid of for the last year." He agreed and said, "Aye, you'll be a leather woman yet lass."

Then out of nowhere, five Italian mobsters came and one started chuckling. "You better get to it lass." She went off to get the materials she needed, the mobsters were trying to racketeer his business. But he refused by saying, "I can't do that boys, but if you need anything made out of leather..." one of the mobsters took a hammer that the young woman was using and struck the boss with it. And he collapsed on the floor with a horrid thud. Then one mobster pulled out a revolver and shot him in the back of the head.

She watched in fear as her beloved adopted father was killed. A few moments later Anthony Valletta came in and saw the girl cry for her beloved adopted father, "Tsume no, no, no. We have call la polizia (the police) we have to call somebody. Tsume." The young Inuzuka looked up, wiped her tears and said, "They all must pay for what they did." Back to present time, It was raining, and Kurenai Yuuhi a fellow ninja was setting out to visit us. She had an umbrella over her and she was stopped by a man with a trench coat and a fedora. Kurenai was not scared of him, she quickly pulled out her kunai but he shot her hand and then he walks up to her. "Ms. Kurenai Yuuhi, Antonio Valletta sends his regards." He then puts a bullet into Kurenai's chest. She died a quick death, Hinata was watching, "Kurenai sensei!" She screamed as she ran up to her teacher's corpse, The assassin left a Jack of Spades card on Kurenai. I was lying on a cot trying gather my thoughts. Kiba rushes in, "Roman, did you hear? Kurenai sensei was killed!" I got up in a violent manner, "What?! Kurenai sensei was killed?!" I gritted my teeth with anger and I was really sad when we lost Kurenai sensei. She was a good woman and a good teacher. She even helped me on a few mission Kiba and I got assigned.

We went to the local morgue to say our goodbyes to Kurenai sensei, That was when we met up with Shino Aburame. "It's been a while since we last met." Shino said as I shook his hand, "You ain't getting out that easy." I said as I quickly and firmly hugged him. Shino was a little embarrassed for a grown man to hug another grown man. We went in and the coroner removed the white sheet revealing Kurenai's corpse. We all had strong stomachs so I quietly said the lords prayer, "Our father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive who trespass against us. And Lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. For Thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory forever. Amen." I then did the blessing of god to Kurenai. I then put my hand on her head and said in Gaelic, "May god give you and Azuma sensei protection in heaven, Rest in peace." I then kissed her forehead and the coroner covered her back up. Kiba and I headed back to Doc's, when we got back...Sakura was waiting for us. "Where have you been?" I had to tell her the truth. "Did you hear? Kurenai sensei was killed and we went to the morgue to see her."

Sakura was a little sad to hear one of her teachers was killed. But she wanted me to know that I had a son that I named Alex. She wanted me to go to Ireland with the Inuzukas so I could have some time to mature. And I did, I had bought Sakura a ring from Ireland and I got on one knee, "Sakura, I want you to know. Since we have a son together. And for one second let's just forget all this bloodshed and sadness. Will you marry me?" I showed her the ring and she accepted my proposal. I then put the engagement ring on her left hand. "It's so beautiful, did you get this from Ireland?" Sakura asked as I nodded yes, "I thought you'd might like it and when the time came, I'd give it to you." She started to cry as I hugged her and kissed her forehead. The next day, a funeral was held for Kurenai Yuuhi. I walked up to her casket and placed a bouquet of roses on her sleeping like body. I had tears of sadness trickle down my face, Sakura came up to me and brushed them off. "Are you going to be all right?" she asked, "I don't know, I need to sit down." As I sat in a chair with Sakura on my right, Kiba sat down next to me on my left. "I'm upset that they took Hinata and killed Kurenai sensei too. I feel your pain Roman." Kiba said as he put his hand on my shoulder trying to calm me down. "We're gonna need information on Hinata's whereabouts and if they try to rape, hit, or even kill her, oh boy! I'll kill them all."

We all left the church and buried Kurenai sensei in the grave they prepped for her. Tears of anger and sadness trickled down my face. When I find Antonio Valletta, I am going to tear him a new mother fucking asshole! I swear it to both god and Jesus above. Brian, Kenji, Dominic, Kiba and I went back to Doc's bar. There we met Brian's sister. "I found you! Where the hell have you been?!" Brian told her that we were at a funeral, she thought that Brian was lying and I told her that he was telling the truth. She then asked me if he was causing any problems, I simply said, "He's carrying his own weight." that usually means that he hasn't caused us any grief. His sister's name was Amanda. She wanted Brian to come back to his aunt Rosa's place and do some work. And it turns out that Rosa was a former intelligence gatherer for the sinners but she's retired but she is a veteran and she still has her name in the game. We asked to do a sit down with Lord Hiashi and the informant. "Valletta's gunning for all of you muchachos, any man who take you out of the game...Gets his palm blessed. $500,000 and not a penny less." I whistled for a really big bounty. Brian let out a normal, "Half a mil for us." Rosa looked at her nephew. "Us? What do you mean by us?" Brian said to his aunt in Spanish, [Auntie, you're trying to disrespect me in front of my friends.]

She then said in Spanish, [Oye! I'm disrespecting you? Three years ago you were washing pots and pans for me.] I then whispered in my godfather's ear that Brian was with us. Brian says back to Rosa, [But now I don't. I wanted to help these guys out.] Luckily for us, Lord Hiashi and I can speak fluent Spanish, Rosa then says to Brian, [Nephew, this isn't the first time I've rode the bull...] Lord Hiashi added in Spanish, [Your nephew is with us.] Then Rosa asked in English, "Is he? And is my nephew pulling his own weight?" I added in Spanish, [Yes, A lot of heart.] She then tells us that there is a consigliore named Scott Barbo. He happens to be the right hand man of Antonio Valletta.

She told us that she'll send out any info for us when she gets it. Later that day, back at Doc's. I was laying on the cot thinking about Naruto's death. I could remember him dying in my arms as he was coughing up blood. And it turns out that the person hired to kill me didn't shoot. Another hitman was seen leaving the area with another pistol.

No matter how much booze I drink, how many cigarettes I smoke, or how much fast food I eat, I'll never shake Naruto's death. Dominic comes up and sits on the cot next to me, "Still thinking about your friend Naruto?" He asked as I nodded, "I won't forgive the one who killed him, I'd like to put him six feet under." My cell phone rings and I answered it. [Que pasa?] It's Spanish for "What's up?" It was Rosa with some information on our man and his whereabouts, "The man your looking for is at a tanning salon in Chinatown."

He was lying on a tanning bed singing really good. I sat on top the tanning bed and Kiba pointed his pistol at Scott's head. "You've got a really nice singing voice Scotty, and I want you to sing for us. Will you do that for me? Will you do that for me?!" Kiba shouted the second time, I got off and Scott landed on his hands and knees saying, "What will it take to be a fucking gentleman of fucking leisure around here?" We grabbed Scott hands and placed them firmly against the wall with our pistols.

"Give us the fucking name of the hitman you assholes used on that priest along with the woman!" He started acting like he didn't know "What priest and woman?" he asked, I slapped him in the face and told him, "His name dumb ass, his fucking name!" We then pressed the suppressors into his hands as he talked, "Alright, It's Jack 'Of Spades' Patina he works for Antonio Valletta. Valletta wanted you to come back. And he also wanted the Hyuga girl taken as bait and her mentor killed. As a message not to fuck with them." Kiba then grabbed his necklace and asked, "Where the fuck is Valletta hiding at?" Scott answered in a choking way, "The Constantine building, 69th floor!" His cell phone rings Dominic hands it off to me.

"Meeting somebody this evening?" I asked as I looked at his cell phone, "Valletta's Capos. They're your type of guys. And I can help you." Scott said as Kiba released his necklace, Brian added, "My aunt's place is closed tonight, and I got the keys." Kiba asked, "How's Mexican work for you?" Scott answered, "It's fine by me. I almost came close to shitting my Speedos. Earlier he was talking to his enforcer who happens to run a chop shop. His name was William "Billy" Pyle. "So, Valletta doesn't care how many of us are killed, so we're all lambs to slaughter?" Billy asked as Scott answered, "Yahtzee! And he don't care how many of us are taken out." Scott had a stupid plan, "Gather the Conzesios and the Grapholos. Billy asked, "You trying to mix oil with water or something? Those two families hate each others guts." There was a bit of a debate making Billy say, "I don't take fucking sides. Even if I work for you." Scott grabs Billy by the jacket and says, "Listen, you're going in there and you're going to middle of the road this for me." Billy had no choice but to do it. Later on, I stopped by the police station to see Fugaku. I walked up to his secretary and asked, "Is commissioner Uchiha available?" The secretary looked at me, "Name?" She asked, I told her, "Roman Rideout. The commissioner should know who I am." The secretary gave Fugaku a buzz, "Yeah? What is it?" Fugaku said through the speaker, The secretary said, "Commissioner, there's a Roman Rideout out here to see you." The line was silent for a few seconds, "Send him in." I walked into his office, "Four years, and you didn't even send me a postcard. Where were you?" The Commissioner asked as he was signing a paper and taking a swig of coffee. "Dublin, Ireland. Hanging out with the Inuzuka clan. I came here to see if you have any info on Antonio Valletta." He sets the coffee mug down and looks up at me. "You're going after Valletta?" I calmly said, "Valletta has to fucking pay for his sins. He was one of the many people responsible for the murder of my closest friends and family." Fugaku knew where I was going, "Listen, I'll help you out if you can do me a favor first." I couldn't refuse, So I asked what he wanted done. "There are a few crooked cops that want me dead. And word is, they've been in bed with enemy families that oppose the sinners. Take them out, then we'll talk." I had a list given to me with pictures of the twisted cops that wanted Fugaku Uchiha dead. I Found one of the cops Interrogating an innocent person. This was unacceptable! So I walked up to him, "You know, A police officers duty is to protect and serve the people." The twisted cop tried to nail me with his nightstick but I blocked, grabbed, and used the nightstick as a tonfa. The cop went down on his hands and knees. "Commissioner Uchiha sends his regards." I used the .45 of him as he went to the ground in a pool of blood. I helped the innocent person who was being interrogated, then we parted ways.

Later, I was taking a light nap. I was going into some weird bar, and I saw a familiar figure of a certain man I knew from my past. "Azuma sensei?" I asked, "Hey kid, how you've been." He said, I walked up to him and I was right. It was Azuma sensei. "It's been a while, I think I was fourteen when you died. It totally sucked." I told him as I pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. "I heard that Kurenai got killed." Azuma said as he did the same thing. "That's just the half of it, Hinata was kidnapped afterwards." I said as I took anther drag from the cigarette.

We talked as if hours passed as old friends. Then I woke up, noticing it was just a dream. There was daylight out still, I needed info on Valletta. I found one of the crooked cops that wanted Fugaku dead. I had a garrote in my hands, I wanted to choke the life out of her. So, I followed her into a dark alleyway, and choked the life out of her and disposed the body in a nearby dumpster. I took the picture and marked it with a red X.


	4. Bloodshed For Valletta!

**Chapter 3: BLOODSHED FOR VALLETTA!**

I then received a text message from Fugaku. It read, "Come by the police station, have useful information on another target." So I did, I stopped by and he told me that one of the cops that wanted him wiped off the force was in bed with an enemy family that despised the Sinner Mafia. He had info hidden at an abandoned spa. He also told me that the other crooked cops are working for him. If I took him out then that would remove a serious thorn from the commissioner's side. He also told me before I left that I need to use the city hall tunnel in the subway and the key is in the restroom stall marked "out of order." I then went to the subway and went into the Men's restroom, kicked in the stall marked out of order, and found a key behind the flush tank. I went over to the city hall entry, watching for security...I snuck in and went through the tunnel. A few psychopaths were out for blood, I carefully killed them with my butterfly knife since they had knives. I kept moving. I then came across some scaffolding that I could use my parkour skills.

I quickly scaled the scaffolding, without breaking a sweat. There were three cops that were working for the crooked guy trying to kill Fugaku. I grabbed one using him as a human shield, shot the other two cops, and impaled his chest on a broken piece of rebar. "Rest in peace bitches." I said as I walked by. I then came across the abandoned spa, I treaded cautiously unaware of what might try to get me. There were too many crooked cops around so, I snuck around them. I found the briefcase containing all the info with the crooked cop and Valletta.

I then found a secret passage that lead me outside. As I snuck through, I could hear some of the twisted cops conversation. One conversation, "What the plan for the Commissioner's murder? Should we poison him, or take him out with a sniper rifle?" The other said, not bad ideas, but we should overthrow him and kill his lackeys too." I said in a whisper to myself, "Son of a fucking bitch. I gotta warn Fugaku."

I thought about the consequences, having a police commissioner and three detectives aid some known killers and they go to jail or the four of us getting thrown in Rykers Island. Rykers is a lot worse than Alcatraz and The Hoag combined. I managed to escape quietly and undetected. "Are you okay?" Some nice woman asked as she helped me up. "Yeah, I'll be fine." I said as I dusted myself off. "I'm gonna need a shower." I then pulled out my phone and called the Commissioner. "Do you have any good news for me?" He asked, "I have it in my left hand, and I found out they're planning on killing you." I told him.

"Ah what's new? They're always planning on killing me. And when I'm gone, they're coming after you guys." It turns out the crooked cop leader's name was Robert Shrote no relations to Eddie Shrote. He was getting in bed with Antonio Valletta and giving the guy more of a backbone than anyone else. This motherfucker needed to pay for his fucking sins. Fugaku texted me saying, "meet me in the men's room at the subway station, time for phase two." I went down to the subway and went into the men's restroom, I presented him the briefcase, Fugaku opened it and place a block of plastic explosives in the briefcase. "Call him, and ask for 500 grand in unmarked bills. Then tell him to meet you at the Trinity Church." he said as he handed me a piece of paper with the number on it. I dialed the number and he picked up, "Alright you little fucker! I want that briefcase back!" I smiled as Fugaku gave me a thumbs up. "Uh, uh, uh! First, I want $500,000 in unmarked bills. When you get it, meet me at the Trinity Church." I hung up so that way he won't track me. The commissioner and I went to the Trinity church, I looked up and said, "Holy shit on a fucking altar, do you think god would allow bloodshed on holy ground." Fugaku then became a smart ass, "Well you are carrying Holey guns, aren't you?" I then had some air pass through my lips and said, "You're such a smart ass, you know that?" I then went to a nearby generator and cut the power. "What are you doing?" The commissioner asked, "Hopefully your Sharingan can see in the dark like my sinner's view." The commissioner nodded as I cut all the wires that supplied electricity to the church. As we walked in, we activated our ocular abilities. I saw Robert standing at the altar, "You got my briefcase?" I held it up so he could see it! "Yeah Asshole! You got the fucking money?" I walked up and he knocked me out. It was a fucking ambush! When I came to, I was strapped to a chair and three SWAT team men were holding Fugaku down.

"You should watch commissioner, you'll be next." The SWAT team leader said to Fugaku. Shrote put the drill to the left side of my cheek, and started drilling. I was in so much antagonizing pain, I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Scream all you want, it won't help." Shrote said, Just then a knife hit one of the SWAT team members in the head. It was Dominic. Then out of nowhere, two shuriken landed in each of Shrote's legs. Dominic cut me free, I went over to my guitar case and pulled out a suppressed M-1911 colt .45. I then pulled out a pack of Marlboros and took out a cigarette. I lit it up and took a puff.

I then walked up to the crooked cop as he cowered and backed to the altar in fear. I then placed the suppressor into the mouth of Shrote. "From the dust you are created, and into the you shall return. Lies, Murder and Deception will lead you straight down Hell's path, and there you will burn. May god or Satan have pity on your soul..." I then cocked the pistol and finished the prayer, "...Rest in peace." The gun went off and Shrote lied dead in a pool of his own blood. I then pulled out two pennies from my pocket and placed them over the cop's eyes. We all walked out, I detonated the explosives within the briefcase causing a huge explosion. Meanwhile, back in Ireland, cleaning off her vest as she looked at the tattoo on her hand that she had when she was younger. She had her revenge on the five Italian thugs. Two were laying dead after she shot them, the other three were at a table. She had a kunai on one man and a pistol on the other. "C'mon kid, It was an accident." The young lady said, "If it was an accident, then you'd be a figment of my imagination. I saw you kill my father with my own two eyes." She pressed the pistol firmly of the second thugs head. the thug said to young Anthony in Italian, [C'mon kid, you're like one of us aren't you?] Anthony had a .44 in his hands and told the thug in his language, [I'm sorry, I am her friend.] The first thug looked at the two and said in plain English, "Fuck him and fuck his little girlfriend too. She don't have the guts." Just then the girl fired off a shot and killed the second thug, slit the third thug's throat open with her kunai, and shot the first thug. The bullet went through his left hand and severed a corroded artery. He laid on the floor, bleeding from his neck as she put another bullet into his skull.

Back in present time, Sakura and I were planning on inviting guests to our wedding. "I'm planning on inviting Kankuro and Garra, why don't you invite Temari also." I suggest to my fiance. "Okay, and should we include Shikamaru also?" Sakura asked, I nodded yes, "If he doesn't say 'Man weddings are nothing but a drag.'" Then Shikamaru appears "Were you guys talking about me?" He asked, "Speak of the devil, You think you and Temari can attend our wedding three weeks from now?" I handed Shikamaru two invitations, One for him and one for Temari. "I don't think we'll have any plans, when's the wedding?"

Sakura and I told him together. "Saturday, 2:00." Shikamaru opened his invitation and read the date, time and place it was going to be held. "Alright, Temari and I will be there." Then Shikamaru left us, "Who's going to be the best man?" Sakura asked, "Who else, Kiba. He'd be the best man at our wedding." I answered Sakura. We continued planning out for the wedding. Meanwhile, our enemies were having a little meeting in the base. Antonio was pissed, "Spades hasn't returned yet. What the fuck am I paying him for? Not to fucking report to me!" It turns out that Jack is working for Anthony Valletta, Antonio's father. The hitman appears, "What the fuck took you so long?!" Patina had one thing to say, "Your father is making moves against you." Antonio was calming down as he said, "You know, that wily old man of mine has just officially gone senile. He don't care about me, and I don't give a fuck about him. Take out all of his men, then focus on the sinners."

One of the capos was deep undercover for Orochimaru. He walked out, pulls out his cell phone and calls him. The double agent says to him in Italian, "Boss, The father and the son are now going to war. It's going to be bloodshed." Orochimaru replies on the other end in Italian, "Let them kill each other. The more we can have killed, the sooner we can cleanse this city." Later that night, We caught Scott leaving a parking lot. We took him to the Gold Tequila Bottle, and made him remove his shirt. "This is embarrassing shit. After this will you let me go?" I looked out and said, "We'll just have to wait and see." Brian was tending the men out front. He was calm on the outside, but filling up with rage. "Hey toothpick, More nachos Capiche?" One thug said, another one says, "Hey stick, I need a refill over here."

Brian was calmly speaking Spanish, I couldn't make out what he was saying. He comes into the kitchen with Kiba taping Scott, and I was painting "You're fucked assholes" in Russian. He says, "Those Dago bastards are antsy man, I'm getting sticked and tooth picked." I looked out at the group, "Chill, we still have one more." The last guy enters, the other thugs draw their guns. "Whoa, why so jumpy? It's just me." He sat down with the others, We had the gang together. "Hand me my fucking little bb gun." I handed him my other pistol, "No dude, you've officially earned your stripes." Brian tries to unscrew the suppressor, I snapped my fingers and told him, "Hey, screw it on and keep it on." Billy then asks, "Has anyone seen Scotty?" Brian wheeled out the poor guy, I slipped on the wig and a fake scar becoming Alexi Scargetzka. Kenji and Dominic were hiding in the cooler under the bar. I knocked on the door, and both came out. As the thugs checked on Scott, Kiba and I went behind them. The third thug read the sign and said, "What the fuck does that mean?" I said in my Russian accent, "It's Russian, for 'You're fucked assholes.'" All five of us shot the thugs dead, Brian Shouted "Que Viva Mexico Putas!" He jumped over the bar laughing and whooping. As the men fell, the cart tipped over, afterwards Scott stood up.

"Alright, I've seen the light. You guys really turned me around on this, I'm like a new man and all that shit!" I looked at Kiba and asked, "Should we let him go?" Kiba then pulls out a snub nose revolver with a single bullet and says, "You know what I think we should do, I think we should let the man upstairs decide if he deserves a second chance." He then places the bullet in the revolvers wheel, spins it and Scott freaks out, "What are you gonna do? What are you gonna do?!" Scott asks as he freaked out. Kiba then bows his head and cocks the revolver, He then looks up and says, "You'd best be right with both your God and Jesus kid." Scott was really scared about dying because he had a lot to live for.

Kiba then squeezed the trigger and the hammer hit an empty chamber making a clicking sound. He then turned to us and said, "Well! Praise be to the father and son above! He's been saved!" Scott sighs in relief that it wasn't his time. Just before he walked off, Kiba called out to him. "Scotty?" Scott turns around, "Yeah?" Scott asks, Kiba then says, "You should know that all good boys and girls go to heaven peacefully." He then headed out the back way, I then said, "That is the best amount of spiritual guidance I have seen with the lord and Jesus being witnesses." Then Kiba was saying, "The lord works in mysterious ways." The hitman Patina shows up and tries to shoot us, but was shot by a man who happens to be Sai's mentor, Special Agent Paul Smecker.

"Put the gun down right fucking now!" I shouted and the other were shouting the same but in different ways. "Whoa easy fellas, is that any way to treat a friend?" Smecker asked as he placed his pistol on the bar. "Friend huh, Do we even fucking know you?" I said as I kept my pistol aimed at him, "Do you remember a boy named Sai?" I then holstered my side arm, "You have my condolences." I said, Then the other four did the same. Brian went to where Patina was shooting. "Who was that?" Smecker and I knew who it was. "His name is Jack Patina." Smecker and I said together.

Smecker looked at the corpses and knew what needed to be done. "Before we go anywhere else, this simply won't do." We rearranged the bodies of the thugs, and made it look like a turf war happened. Sai later shows up and tells the cops what happened. "Here's how it went down, there was a secret gathering of the Conzesios and the Grapholos. Both run by one man, Antonio Valletta. He wanted these men to kill each other as they were trying to take his throne." Smecker shows up, "So you're saying that it isn't the work of the Sinners?" Sai looks at his mentor, "With Valletta losing control of the streets, It isn't." Smecker then told the crowd, "I need to borrow Sai for a minute, if anyone needs him, we'll be outside." Sai and Smecker went outside, "That was some pretty good observations there, Listen, Get Dolly, Duffy and Greenly down to McGinty's bar. There's a surprise for the three of them." We got back to Doc's and met some new faces that were familiar to Doc. The MacManus Brothers, Connor and Murphy. "You must be Roman?"

Murphy asked me as he shook my hand, "As a matter of fact I am, you guys are the saints right?" Connor then said, "Aye, as a matter of fact, we are." Then Romeo appears with a case of beer, "Hey guys what's up? I'm Romeo." Then I became a smart ass, "Hey Romeo, where's Juliet?" Everybody starts laughing and I was banging my fist off the bar. "Not funny man." Romeo said as I ended my laughter.

"Speaking of funny, we've got a prank for you two." Connor said to Kiba and I. Connor then whispered the plan into my ear, it was a good plan but I tweaked it just a little bit more. I suggested to Connor that Kiba and I spoke in Gaelic also he and Murphy would translate for us. We went behind the bar, I lit a cigarette, pulled out the fountain sprayer for soda and water, and waited for the signal. Dolly, Duffy and Greenly notice the MacManus Brothers and our guys, "Don't tell me you guys are in this too? Okay, you're either Vice or you're with IAD. You're IAD, c'mon arrest us arrest us!"

Dolly said, then Kiba and I popped out spraying the detectives, Shouting in Gaelic, [Hands in the air! Hands in the air!] "Stop damn it! Will you stop?!" Duffy demanded then Kiba said in Gaelic, [You don't write, you don't fucking call.] Connor translates for him, "This one said, 'You don't write, you don't fucking call.'" Then I added in Gaelic, [You don't even post on Facebook, What the fuck? You should be ashamed of yourselves.] Then Murphy translates for me, "And this one said, 'You don't even post us on Facebook, What the fuck? You should be ashamed of yourselves.'"

Dolly crawled on his knees and said, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" As he hugged Murphy, then he hugged Connor. As the atmosphere settled, we all had ourselves some drinks. "We have a name but not a face. Antonio Valletta." I said as I took a shot down. "Antonio Valletta? Do you have a place?" Kiba answered that question, "Yup, The Con." Duffy looked at us, "Are you whack? The Constantine building?" Then Greenly added, "Why can't you do it at a Slashers Game on center ice?" I quickly answered that, "That's where the man is held up and there's not guts, no glory to that there string bean." I'm the only one who calls Greenly String Bean.

I then noticed that Tomorrow is Me and Sakura's wedding, I didn't want to get too smashed. "Oh shit! Tomorrow is the wedding. I gotta get my stuff out, I'll be right back" I said as I headed up into the safe house. "Who's getting Married?" Both Connor and Murphy ask, Kiba then told them, "Oh you didn't hear, Roman and Sakura are getting Married. He proposed to her shortly after we came back to Ireland." I came back down knowing everything is in order. Doc stuttered as he said, "Well Roman, I-I-I w-wish you t-the best b-between y-you and your wife. M-marrige is the b-beginning of a n-new...Fuck! Ass!" I finished it for him, "...A new life, Thanks Doc. I'm Turning in, Tomorrow's the big day." I got up the next day, got dressed in my tuxedo, and headed off to the church. Kiba then arrived, because he happens to be the best man. Sakura was in the church with our son, it would be considered bad luck if the groom saw the bride before the wedding. I had plenty of time to kill, so I pulled out a cigarette and smoked it.


	5. The Wedding and Valletta's Slaughter

**Chapter 4: The Wedding and Valletta's slaughter!**

Then Temari, Kankuro and Garra arrive. "Where's Sakura?" Temari asked, "She's inside, You can see her but I can't." She then asked, "May I ask why?" I then said, "It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride on their wedding day." This was it, I was ready willing and able to get married. I finished off the cigarette, and went inside the church. Sakura was getting ready still, luckily I went up to the altar, got on one knee, and prayed to god for a happy and long marriage. Father McKenna was the one who was marrying us. "Asking god for forgiveness on your wedding?" I got up and told him, "Actually, I was asking god to bless our marriage and keep it strong."As all the guests got settled in, Sakura came in a beautiful white satin wedding dress and she was walking down the aisle with a beautiful bouquet of flowers. She had a few tears of joy for this day, then Father McKenna began the marriage speech. Then came the question, "Roman Rideout, Do you take Sakura Haruno to be lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?" Then I said, "I do." Then Father McKenna asked Sakura, "And do you Sakura Haruno, take Roman Rideout to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?" Then Sakura said, "I do." We then exchanged rings and said our vows then Father McKenna says, "Then by the power invested in me and the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife, You may kiss the bride."

I then lifted up Sakura's veil and we French kissed for ten seconds. Then we had the reception, later Sakura and I were dancing together to "Crazy Girl" by the Eli Young Band, I sang along with the song,_ "Baby why you wanna cry, you really ought to know that I, just had to walk away sometimes. We're gonna do what lovers do, we're gonna have a fight or two, But I ain't ever changing my mind. Crazy Girl don't you know that I love you, I wouldn't dream of going nowhere, silly woman C'mere let me hold you. Have I told you lately? I love you like crazy girl. I wouldn't last a single day, I'd probably just fade away, without you I'd lose my mind. Before you ever came along, I was living life all wrong. Smartest thing I ever did, was make you all mine! Crazy Girl don't you know that I love you, I wouldn't dream of going nowhere, silly woman C'mere let me hold you. Have I told you lately? I love you like crazy girl. Like crazy girl, Crazy Girl don't you know that I love you, I wouldn't dream of going nowhere, silly woman C'mere let me hold you. Have I told you lately? I love you like Crazy Girl don't you know that I love you, I wouldn't dream of going nowhere, silly woman C'mere let me hold you. Have I told you lately? I love you like crazy girl. I am crazy, oh crazy girl. I am crazy, oh crazy girl."_

I had a few tears in my eyes as Sakura brushed them off my face. I was really happy that Sakura and I were getting married. After the wedding, Sakura and I went to get changed into our normal clothes. As I was about to slip on my denim jeans, Sakura stops me and then climbs up on top of me. "What are you doing?" I asked, Sakura then places her index finger on my lips, then she shushed me. My heart was skipping beats and all the blood went straight downstairs. She then took off her pants and her underwear, opened her top revealing her luscious breasts. She opens my boxers and climbed on me again. We sighed and moaned with every thrust of our bodies, sweat was pouring from our skins, our bodies felt like melting candles. I then sat up and sucked on her breasts, then came the huge climax. "Was it good for you?" Sakura asked, "Yeah it was, what about you?" I asked her in return. "Well, if it's good enough for you, then it's always good for me." I got dressed into my casual clothes but I had some more killing to do.

We went to a mansion owned by a real sick-o. This man was a fucking pedophile, and he had the "cojones" to walk because of Antonio Valletta giving him bail. He was responsible for molesting and killing children as young as 9. "All right guys, this fucker needs to pay big time." I said as I got my weapons ready. A kid got out of the garage riding a bicycle, we went in nabbed the wife, used her to type the code for the door, and used a stun gun on her. As we all went in, we shot up everyone that was with the guy. I knocked on the wall knowing the target is in the bathroom. I knew the wall was paper thin so Kiba and I placed our pistols firmly on the wall and opened fire. On the other side, the man we were assuming was the pedophile got shot up and he was on the verge of death. I kicked open the door, and saw that it was the pedophile. I placed a shot into his skull and he died.

We cleared up the bullet casings, blessed the corpses, and it turned out one was still kicking. I placed my left index finger over my lips and shot him. The MacManus brothers then joined us, we all blessed the corpses and placed pennies over the victims eyes. Later that night, I had a strange dream. I was in a church, saying hail Mary with a rosary in my hands. I got up, and went to the statue of crucified Jesus. Then I was shot through the chest, bleeding, and dying. Jiraiya finds me, "Roman, stay with me. You're going to just fine. No Roman don't die." The only words I said to her before I blacked out was, "It's so beautiful, it's a beautiful day." Then afterwards things went black and that's when I woke up.

I was outside smoking a cigarette, thinking about our next move. Then the three year old came out, "Dad, Uncle Kiba wants you." He told me, I knew that Kiba was like a brother to me. He would be the godfather to my son. "Tell him I'll be in after I finish this." Alex went in and told his Uncle Kiba what his dad said. I finished the cigarette and went inside to see what Kiba wanted, "Hey Roman, you got mail." Kiba said as he handed my magazine, it was the newest edition of Shonen Jump. "Now I can see what's going on in the manga world." I said as I removed the plastic and threw it into the trash. Then out of nowhere, Connor and Murphy start bickering. "Hey! Cut the crap!" Kiba shouted and the fighting stopped. Then for some weird reason, I heard Sakura scream. Then I heard her slapping somebody in the face, to both me and Kiba's surprise it was Dominic. He had a huge red mark on his face from where Sakura slapped him. "I hope you got a good look at my wife, 'cause that's the only sight you're ever gonna see." Kiba and I started laughing, "Very funny assholes." Dominic said, then the telephone rang. I answered it and it turned out to be my godfather Lord Hiashi. "Roman, come to your nearby safe house, we need to talk." The call was disconnected, and I hung up. "Guys, I gotta go to the safe house, and I have to go alone." I went out and got in the car and drove to the safe house. I went inside and had my godfather tell me that we need to find some more info on where Hinata is. "We're going to need more info on Hinata's kidnappers." Lord Hiashi said, "The boys and I are going to take down Valletta tonight." I said as I fixed myself a quick drink. Then, in the reflection of the glass, I knew it was an ambush.

"My lord, get down!" I said as I ran over to him, grabbed him, and safely ducked under the bullets. Then the car peeled off before I could get a bead on the attackers. "My lord, are you all right?" I asked, "I'll be fine, could you tell who they were?" I shook my head, "They flew out before I could get a good sight on them." Then my godfather used his Byakugan to identify the attackers. "It seems that they must be with Valletta." I pounded a fist into my hand in anger, "That's it! Six hours from now, we're striking! He can't plan B us then." I called Kiba on my cell phone, "Kiba, get Kenji and Dominic to the police station. I'll be there in a few minutes."

I ended that call and then I called Fugaku, "Commissioner Uchiha here." Fugaku said, "Fugaku, This is Roman Rideout. Valletta's men seem to have set an ambush on me and my godfather, can you prepare for an assault in about six hours from now?" The Commissioner agreed to help us with the assault. And he was going to have Dolly, Duffy and Greenly help out too, with the MacManus brothers. "I've heard that a certain arms dealer was looking for the four of you." I told Fugaku that the name of the arms dealer is Patrick. So Kiba, Dominic Kenji, Brian and I all went to see Patrick and his sister Ayra. We were introduced to Ayra at the door, "So you're the Sinners?" She asked, I answered Yes to that. She showed us in, "My brother and I have been expanding our operation since he saw you last. We don't know you've been outfitted or not." We looked at the rifles and both siblings said, "Please gentlemen, preferred customers, select from our private reserve. If we could make a suggestion."

They both pull out four rifle cases and all four of us open them. The guns were beautiful, they were modified M-16's with suppressors and a 20 mm grenade launcher attachment. "This feels like it just popped out of a kick ass anime." I said, Then Kiba said, "Yeah and we're sort of like the main characters."

Brian walks over with a pistol case and says, "I'll take these." I then noticed that he was crying, "Have you been crying again?" Brian then answers, "Hell yeah, Tears of fucking joy. How much?" Then Patrick says, "No, no, no, you boys are on the house." Then Kiba and I said together, "Obliged." Brian opens it and I start laughing, "What's so funny?" I caught my breath, "Those, they make you look gay." Then Dominic started laughing. "I agree with Roman, they do make you look gay. But they make you really cute too, in a gay way." Then all four of us started laughing. After the fun and games were done we went to the police station where we met up with the crew. Connor and Murphy pulled out the schematic of the building.


	6. The Next Target

**Chapter 5: The Next Target...**

"Now the only way to get to Valletta is the service elevators. Do you guys have any plans on getting to him?" Connor asked, "We're gonna need rope, then we'll go from there." I told him and Murphy flipped out, "Rope?! You've gotta be fucking kidding me!" Kiba then says, "Murphy, take a chill pill. We've both agreed to this." Connor had two cords of rope. One for me, and one for Kiba. Later that night, it turned into a slaughter fest. "On a sultry September Saturday, The Sinners slaughtered 17 soulless sadists." Sai said with a, "Now try saying that five times fast."

Out of nowhere another man walks in, "Special Agent Sai! You are hereby relieved of your position in this case. As of now, you'll all report to me. Special Agent John Kuntsler." He walks up to Sai, "How ya hanging Sai?" Sai answers, "I'm very fine Kuntsler. Heard from Eunice Bloom yet?" Kunstler was about to lose it but he kept his cool. "Two things, One: Don't mention her name around me. And Two: You're suspended." Sai showing no emotion, "Very well, Before I take my leave, I'll get the first crack." Dolly drives a service truck and parks it, Brian and Romeo push out two carts and go into a service elevator. Duffy, Greenly, Connor and Murphy use the opposite. The four of us popped out of the cart pushed by Brian, and retrieved the guns that was in the cart pushed by Romeo. As we were preparing, Brian was a little stressed.

"What?" I asked, "Nothing." Brian said, "What's the matter with you?" Then Brian says, "Nothing. I'm just having a period of adjusting to the situation. That's all." I was on the verge of kicking this guys ass. "Well you're about to have a period of getting your ass kicked. Now you'd better stow that shit." The elevator stops and this was the floor for the others. "This is you guys, fucking be on time." Kiba said as he pointed down at his wrist. "Are you ready for this shit, My dear friend?" I cocked the assault rifle, popped the air out of my neck and said, "Let's go do some biblical justice." While we were setting up for the assault, Antonio was talking secretly with one of his capos who was secretly being an informant to Orochimaru.

"Either that wily old man of mine is not clever as he was, or he's trying to get rid of me." The capo asked, "What are you planning on doing boss?" Antonio walks out into the main room and shouts, "Capo Fucking Regime! I want you to call your top and best hitman. Tonight, we seize the day and wipe out the fucking Sinner Mafia." Little did Valletta know, that we were planning on taking him out. Yamato was willing to help us out, he used his wood style Jutsu to create two pillars for me and Kiba. "What are you planning on doing with the rope? This better not be based off some fucking movie Connor told you about!" Murphy told us, "Three things, One: This isn't based off a movie. Two: Kiba and I already talked about this. And Three: This plan of ours, was based off a video game."

Then Connor asked, "What video game is that?" Kiba and I answered at the same time, "Call Of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. And it worked like a charm for Price and Soap." Murphy then grunted in frustration as Connor was curious how this plan was going to work. I pulled out my Ipod and set it onto "Know Your Enemy" by Green Day. "How much time we got?" Connor looks at his watch, "Ten seconds, 9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2," Then we went back to Sai, "One thing that always amazes me, is how quiet before some vigilante team strikes. And just a few hours ago, This place was like the fucking Vietnam war all over again." Then in his description, Sai was dressed up as an American solder with an M-16 locking and loading. "We're gonna have ourselves a good old fashioned bloodbath tonight!" Kiba and I jumped off the roof and as the song played, we shot the window into the apartment and afterwards...Dominic, Kenji, and Brian barge in through the front door shooting more. We slid on our knees shooting all the thugs and left Antonio alive for a few more seconds.

I got up and grabbed Valletta by his throat. Sai pops in, "One of the sinners had some questions to ask Valletta before doing him in." Then I asked Valletta, "Where the fuck are you keeping Hinata Hyuga?!" Valletta told me, "Go fuck yourself!" I was not pleased at his answer so I slammed him through a glass table and held his throat again. "I'm not going to fucking ask you again! Where the fuck are you keeping Hinata Hyuga?!" This Time Valletta was being cooperative, "My father has her and you'll never see her again." I kneed him right in the abdomen, "That was for Hinata." I then punched him in the face, "That was for Kurenai sensei." I still wasn't satisfied, I slapped him across the face, "That was for Naruto Uzumaki." Still not satisfied, I heaved Valletta up and chucked him across another table, "That was for putting a hit on me and my godfather." I grabbed his throat and brought him to the opening where Kiba and I entered. Kiba and I pulled out the .45s and the rosaries, then I said, "But this one, this one's for us." Kiba and I both said the prayer, "From the dust you are created, and into the dust you shall return. Lies, murder, and deception will lead you straight down hells path, and there you will burn." Kiba then said, "May God or Satan..." then I added, "...Have pity in your soul." We cocked the pistols and together we said, "Rest in peace." We fired our guns and Valletta went out the building and his body dropped on a car and the car alarm went off. After all was said and done, the contact of Orochimaru wanted to speak to Sai. The contact told Sai, "I heard everything that you said in there, and that is what I saw. I knew you'd be the one to speak to." Sai then asks the contact, "If you're not with Antonio Valletta, then who do you work for."

The contact says, "A friend of a friend. Listen, Antonio wasn't the one pulling strings. It was his old man." Sai had to ask, "His old man? You mean as in, 'His Father?'" The contact nodded, "Every play we did came from him, teaming up with the Triads, keeping the bloodshed fresh from the fights on north and south ends, and even his son's demise was planned out." Sai asked the informant, "Did you hear anything about the kidnapping of a young woman?" The informant nodded again, "He took her somewhere secluded so no one can find her or hear from her." Sai had another question, "One more thing, What is his 'old man's' name?" The informant said, "His name is, Anthony Valletta. and be careful, He's a very ruthless man."

Sai had gathered all the info for us and the hunt for Anthony Valletta starts now. The next day, Kiba and I were cleaning our guns with the help of Greenly, Brian shows up in the doorway shouting and shaking his family jewels, "Balls of fucking steel baby!" We all laughed and the hitman shot Brian as the shots missed us...Greenly, Kiba and I were hiding behind the bar, I checked my assault rifle, "I still have a full clip." Kiba then says, "Mine is completely full too." I took the shotgun and handed it to Greenly, "Okay, 1,2,3!" I said as I counted on my fingers. After three, We all popped up and saw Doc being held hostage, "Boys! Boys!" He said as Spades had a knife on his throat and a gun pointed at us.

"Drop 'em and throw them over. I'll kill the old man! Throw them over!" he said as he had the gun to Doc's head, We all tossed our guns to the floor, then spades pointed it at us. "Two friends and a cop huh? So which one do you love more this one?" As he was about to shoot Greenly, a silenced gun shot came from across the room. It was Lady Inuzuka. She then asked spades, "Where's Anthony Valletta?"

Kiba and I quickly rushed over to Brian, "Greenly! Call for a fucking medic right now!" I shouted as Brian was on the verge of death, "Hang in there Brian helps on the way." Brian was coughing up blood, "I'm sorry boys, it's all over for me. Fighting along side you was the proudest day of my life." He stopped breathing and his eyes were still opened so I closed them for him. Lady Inuzuka pulled out two revolvers and two bullets, she then placed a bullet in each revolver and spun them around. After the spinning stopped, she closed them up and handed one of them to the hitman. "Ma?" Kiba called out, "Easy boys." She said as she nods at spades as he pulled the trigger and the hammer hit an empty chamber making a clicking sound, I was so enraged for what he did. "Holy Fuck!" I said as I got up and got my assault rifle then I pointed it at his skull. "I'm gonna put a bullet in this motherfucker's skull right now!" Lady Inuzuka barked, "Roman! Chill, Ma's working." I asked, "What the fucking hell are you talking about?" She gestured us to back off, as Kiba has his arm over my chest, I temporarily pushed it down and told spades, "You better listen to me and you better listen good you cock sucking little piss ant. No matter how this turns out, whether it be by her, or by us..._YOU FUCKING DIE TODAY._" Then Kiba adds, "As a late friend of ours would say, 'Believe It' motherfucker." We both went back and prayed for Brian and hoping that God can take him in his arms safely. Spades then said in Italian, [Make me famous, Make me famous, Make me famous!] It was Lady Inuzuka's turn, she pulled the hammer back, and squeezes the trigger with no bullet. Spades had the same effect, then Lady Inuzuka asked him "where?" She cocked the revolver, "Where is He?!" She barked at him, it was Spades' last chance to tell her. She then pulled the trigger and fired the bullet. Spades got the bullet through the skull and he hit the floor. When the coroner showed up, they placed Brian's body in a body bag. Amanda and Rosa were outside seeing that Brian was killed and the two of them started crying for him.


	7. Is Anthony Valletta

**Chapter 6: ...Is Anthony Valletta!**

Later that night, I found myself lying in thinking about what had happened. Sakura had her arm over my torso as she was fast asleep. I had a lot of guilt go through my mind. If I ever die, then who'll take care of Sakura and our son? "Roman?" Sakura asked, "Are you still awake, Honey?" I told her, "I'm afraid so dear, just too much going through my mind." I never knew how beautiful Sakura's body is when she's in the nude and even under one sheet. I was pretty afraid of getting a boner. "You don't have a snake bat do you Sakura?" She then asked, "What are you talking about?" I was trying to be cautious about my family jewels and the tube. "I just don't want you whacking my family jewels the next day with a snake bat." I told her then she reassured me, "Roman, we're married. If you want to have sex, just let me know." Now that we were on that subject and we have no clothes on, I had a great idea. I went over to the CD player and set the volume to a subtle level where only Sakura and I can hear it and set the song to "Every rose has it's thorn" by Poison. I got back into bed and Sakura got on top of me. The song progressed with every thrust Sakura and I give each other. As the song ended, we both climaxed. Afterwards, I found myself fully clothed, at a dark bar, with a cigarette in an ashtray and a lighter. I picked up the cigarette and lit it, Kiba was sitting right next to me. Then out of nowhere, a black cat walks across the bar meowing.

"Wasn't that the cat Rocco killed?" I asked Kiba, "As a matter of fact, it was." Kiba told me, then Naruto appeared, he had three shot glasses and a bottle of Irish whiskey. "You look good Naruto." I told him, "You two don't." he said, then Kiba replied, "Yeah, first we lost Kurenai sensei. And now we lost a friend." Naruto poured the whiskey saying, "I know, they were both big kids." Then I said, "Maybe if it weren't for us, maybe you guys wouldn't have..." Naruto asked, "Wouldn't have what? Wouldn't have stood for anything?" Then Kiba asked, "What are you talking about Naruto?"

Naruto answered, "Look, I made my decision before and after becoming Hokage, by standing next to the two of you. And I have to say, it was an honor. I wouldn't change that for anything in the world, not even down to the last seconds of my life. Now, Slainte." Kiba and I both said, "Slainte" as we toasted and took a shot. Naruto placed his shot glass on the bar, I placed my shot glass on top of his and Kiba sets his shot glass on top of mine. "You know, Brian was a bit of a bad ass wasn't he?" I asked Kiba, then Kiba said, "Hmm, Shades of Eastwood." Naruto smiled and I added, "Charlie Bronson." Naruto then said shaking his family jewels up and down, "Duke Fucking Wayne!" Kiba and I both agreed with him, "Duke Fucking Wayne!"

We then headed outside and we were back in the hidden leaf village on top of the Hokage's house, Naruto then says, "We are men, and we build things! Whether they'd homes and buildings, or families and legacies, we build them, we cherish them, and then we die. It's in the base of our fucking DNA! That's what we do!" Then I ask, "And when they all fall down?" Naruto answered, "We'll build 'em all right back up again!" Then Kiba adds, "But this time Bigger! Better!" Naruto continues, "Look around you, look what we can do, look how fucking beautiful this is. Do you think the Hokages like myself, Grandma Tsunade or the old man, along with the men who built this had it easy?" I shouted, "Hard Men!" Then Kiba shouts, "Doing hard shit!" Then Naruto shouts, "And it gives me a hard-on! But not in a totally gay way or anything." Then I said, "No, no, of course not." Then Kiba says, "It's better off without saying."

Then we all were in the hockey rink, Naruto then says, "I am so sick and tired of all this useless, no good, scrap heap, self help 1960's generation bullshit." Then Kiba adds, "They don't want you to do anything right? Just sit there, Don't drink or smoke." Then I added, "Don't drive fast or overeat." Then all three of us shouted, "Kiss my fucking ass!" Then Naruto says, "Fuck 'em do it all I say, do you think men like Duke Wayne spend most to all their life not doing things and just talking about their feelings with a fucking therapist?" Kiba and I shouted, "There is absolutely no fucking they did!" Naruto then says, "That's right! John Wayne died, with two guns in his hands, standing up, and with at least five pounds of undigested red meat in his ass! Now that's a man! Real men hide their feeling, why?" We all shouted, "Because it's none of your fucking business! Damn it!" Naruto closes with this statement, "Men do not cry! Men do not pout! But when a man jacks you square in the fucking jaw, He'd better be prepared to say..." Then Brian was dressed up as a hockey player and skates up and says, "Thanks for coming out gentlemen." He then makes a slap shot and Kiba and I then wake up. Meanwhile, in a building, Hinata was gagged and bound. She was helplessly raped over and over. If I were there, I would've made every motherfucker who did that to Hinata pay. Now back to us, after all was said and done, Dominic and I were drinking beer and playing Shogi. To anyone who doesn't know what Shogi is, Shogi is a form of chess that us played in Japan. I took my knight and placed it in front of Dominic's king. "Check." I said as I took another sip of beer. Dominic moved his king into a predicament, "I never really knew how good you were at playing Shogi." Dominic said, I had him right where I want him. I took my bishop and placed it next to his king, "Checkmate." I said, "You cheated!" Dominic accused me, when the move I made was perfectly legal. Tsunade enters the room, "Don't you think it's a little too early to be drinking alcohol?" I was being a total smart ass, "Well, I'm Irish, what's your excuse?" Tsunade then took my Budweiser and took a sip, "How the hell can you drink that stuff? It's awful." I told her, "It's an acquired taste. I could remember the first time I tried to drink beer."

It was back when I was with Dominic and He handed me a bottle of Bud light. I was a total idiot and sucked on the bottle and the carbonation went through my nose. The second time, I had the pattern down and I drank a whole bottle of regular Budweiser. Since Tsunade took down last swallow of beer, I went to the kitchen to get another one. Now I don't drink to get drunk, I drink to have a good time. Dominic and I were waiting on Kiba and Kenji so I could give them Naruto's speech. They finally arrive and I had my Ipod ready so the guys and I all went to the roof, I set it onto "_The Boondock Saints_" theme and I began my speech. "Gentlemen, What do you see when you look out there?" Kenji answers with "A city." Dominic answers with "Hells Falls."

I said to the both of them, "Right, right, and yet you're both wrong. Kiba what do you see?" Kiba then answers, "Our home." I then reply, "That's right! This is our home. And there are people who want to take us away from our homes, but I'd say they can't do that. we've spent all our time building things, Homes, buildings, families, legacies, you name it, we've built it! Take a look at all of this! You see how beautiful this city is? Do you think the men who built this had any easy ways of doing this?" Kenji then answers, "They were all hard men!" Dominic adds, "Hard men do hard shit like that!" Kiba also adds, "When Hard men do hard shit, They give this hard world..." I finally added with a crotch grab, "A swift hard kick in the nuts!"

I told the guys as I paused the music, "This is just part one of my speech, for part two, meet me at the hockey rink. We all went to the hockey rink where I continued my speech, "I don't know about you guys, but I am so sick and tired of the man, trying to keep us down with all of this Low-Grade, No-Nonsense, Bottom-Shelf, Pussy-Licking Bullshit about making better decision for ourselves our lives when our lives are based on the decisions we make." Kiba then says, "They don't want you to anything! Just sit there..." "They're saying don't smoke." Kenji said, "Don't drink." Dominic added, "Don't drive fast." Kiba said, "And don't overeat and you'll live to be 100?" I said, then I imitated a sound of a buzzer and said, "Wrong answer, thanks for playing along. You know, Kiba and I have a better saying. You know what that is?" Then Kiba and I both say, "Live life to the fullest, then die when you're ready."

I also said, "Fuck the world on how it thinks of us, if they ever tell us otherwise, we can tell the to..." We all shouted "KISS MY ASS!" I then said, "Fuck 'em, do it all I say! Do you think men like Duke Wayne, spend their lives talking about themselves and sharing their feelings?" We all answered no, "That's right! Instead of just talking about thing we do things. You can leave your fucking coffeehouse bullshit behind, we don't accept it here! And another thing, The next time we see the man, we'll look 'em in the eye, grab 'em by the balls, shake their hand and say..." Greenly shows up in a hockey outfit and says, "Thanks for showing up." he then makes a slap shot as it goes into the net. Then all the sinners were cheering for the speech I gave. Later that afternoon, Lady Inuzuka, Kiba and I had a little sit down. "I'm so sorry boys." Lady Inuzuka told us, "This is all my fault, but there is something I wanted to tell you both." She told us about her past and how my uncle was involved. She told us that she secretly joined the Sinner Mafia, but she needed help so she turned to my uncle for it. Anthony would do all the planning while she and My uncle Jeff would do the dirty work. They even made vests to carry all their guns, they gave their vests a test run on a group of ten men. Since my uncle was a member of the US Army, he's had prior firearms training.

He even taught Lady Inuzuka how to shoot. As the targets arrive, both remove their coats, pull out their guns, and let the bullets fly. The targets drop like flies, as two of them were still alive. Lady Inuzuka then pulls out two kunai and uses them on the survivors. After the targets are dead, she removed the kunai and sent the elevator down. Anthony picked up the guns and said in Italian, [Perfect!] Then Lady Inuzuka said, "That's how it all went, Anthony would do all the planning while Jeff and I would do all the killing. But then back in '89 on the night before you were born Roman, we both had a job. He set your uncle up, almost cost him some serious jail time. I made a promise to him, to see the birth of you. After that day, I went to see him and showed him you."

She told us that she visited him once in jail and he sat in a chair where he picked up a phone and talked to her. "You have a nephew now, His name is Roman, eight pounds nine ounces." He then told her, "I want you to watch over him for me until I can get out." She then places a picture of the newborn on the glass showing Jeff that I was born. I had been thinking, "You know, if my uncle were still alive, I'd bet you he'd flip on Anthony for what he did." She then said, "I'll be the one to do that. For the both of us."

I spent some quality time with my family trying to make me a better father and husband. Alex's fourth birthday was coming up. Kiba had another piece of work for us to do, this time, we brought Sakura along for the ride, it turned out to be another pedophile, and we didn't want this creep around our son. He had eight thugs with him, and we had to waste them all. We snuck in and took out the thugs but no pedophile freak, "Where the fuck is he?" Sakura asked in a frustrated attitude, he was in the bathroom, as he took a hand towel rack and used it as a weapon on her. it hit her hand and the freak just chased her until he put his hands around her throat. I tried to separate him from my wife, but Kiba stopped me. "Let Sakura earn her stripes. You don't need to get involved." He then shoots a thug, catches the shell and does the blessing symbol. I rolled a cue ball over to my wife who bashes in his brains. "Sick fuck! sick fuck! sick fuck! sick fuck!" She then got up, I placed her on the pool table, and put my hand over her mouth. "Alright, take a deep breath and calm down. You handled yourself quite nicely." I said as I kissed my hand then removed it from Sakura's mouth. She took a huge gasp of air and we left the building.


	8. Valletta's New Blood

**Chapter 7: Valletta's new blood!**

Before the final curtain was about to rise, Anthony Valletta was making a call to an old friend of his. [Hello my old friend.] Anthony said in Italian, as the old Italian man said, [Many years have come and passed, I presume that you are in need of something?] Anthony replies as he was cleaning a tomato, [Yes, I was making my famous lovely marinara, and I have run out of tomatoes. To help an old friend, how many tomatoes can you spare?] The old man on the other end says, [Not to worry, you are in great luck. I have plenty of tomatoes to spare.] The old man was referring to the group of bloodthirsty thugs with itchy trigger fingers.

During that same time, Sai was looking for any or all information on Anthony Valletta. He hacked into the FBI database and acquired the Intel, he reads his last known whereabouts. "Fairfield, Maine Huh? I know somebody who might be familiar to your neck of the woods." He said to himself as he printed the Intel on the notorious man. When Sai said that he knew somebody who is familiar with the state of Maine, it's me. I was born, grew up and had family there. I moved out, because I knew Maine is not the end of the world.

Now back to us, Kiba and I were telling Kenji and Dominic our greatest accomplishments and our best assassinations. We told them that we worked at a fish packing plant in the Hidden Leaf Village, and I decided to play a joke on Kiba. I called him in by saying, "Hey Kiba." As soon as he walked in, I had a fish in my hand and I shushed the employees working there, Kiba had a strange look on his face. "What?" Kiba asked, Then I slammed the fish right in his face. I shouted, "Yeah! I got him!" Kiba got angry and said, "Alright, That's it! Come here you!" Kiba hoisted me up and pinned me to a table as he took another fish and started hitting me with it. "Who's the master?" He asked after he was done hitting me with a fish.

After work we celebrated St. Patrick's Day at Ichiraku Ramen, there one of the men who work for the mob of another clan who was Russian said for us to clear out and they were going to close this place down. I was sipping down on my second bowl as the thug put his hand on my shoulder, "Maybe you do not get memo, we're here to close down business." I politely put the bowl down and grabbed his hand and twisted his wrist, then I said in Russian, [I do not like scumbags like you touching me without my approval. Another thing, I'm celebrating St. Patty's with my friends. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to finish my food while it's still hot.] The thug then took the bowl out of my hands after I picked it up and tossed it to the ground. I punched the thug in his face as Ayame and the old man were cheering us on. I pulled out a bottle of sake, poured on the thug's backside and lit it on fire. But the next day, the thug returned with another guy. He had Kiba cuffed to a toilet and I was hauled off by the thugs "Kiba!" I shouted as I extended my left hand to him, he called out my name but he couldn't be heard. As the thug and I came outside, he had his sword towards my neck and was ready to slice my head off. "I hope your conscience is clear you little Irish brat. Any last words?" The younger me smirked and said, "Yeah, watch out for falling toilets." Kiba managed to muster enough strength to pick up the porcelain throne and carry it to the roof. He then dropped it on the thug trying to kill me, and dropped in on the other one, like Connor did in able to save his brother Murphy.

The thug Kiba landed on was still moving, I took the lid and smacked it on the back of the thug's eggshell like head. I then took Kiba to the hospital, when Lady Inuzuka got word of this...she was surprised that we both survived and we both were ready for another tongue lashing from her. This time, I was ready to take the heat because it was all my fault. I told her that everything should be blamed on me, and I was ready for any punishment that she could give me. Instead, she placed her hand on my shoulder and told me, "When I was your age, your uncle would be the one that protected me just like Kiba did with you. The only thing that matters is that you're both safe." I felt safety with Lady Inuzuka as if she was my real mother. The only problem then was, if they worked for a certain gang we had to take their boss out. Lady Inuzuka had been given a notice that the gang members worked for both the Russian Mob and the Yakuza. And their leaders are working with an enemy ninja clan. This information was sent to us by our good friend Garra. Kiba and I got all our weapons together and were ready to send those bastards straight to the depths of hell.

Kiba and I were ready to leave the hidden leaf village and meet up with Garra. Then we got stopped by Naruto, "Where do you two think you're going?" He asked, "This doesn't concern you Naruto. So butt out!" I said as gently nudged him to one side. He grabbed my arm, "If you're planning on what I think you're planning, then I'd suggest you'd stop here. If you go out, and get yourself killed then what will your family do without you?" I threw my arm out of Naruto's grasp and told him, "Kiba and I have some unfinished business with the bosses of those thugs that tried to kill us. If we don't deal with them now, they'll not only kill us, but all the clans in the hidden leaf village." So I made a perfectly clear point and Naruto Joined us on our conquest rid some filth.

We went to a hotel in a neighboring town where the heads of both gangster groups hang out and have their meetings. Turns out luck was on our side, both gangs have a joined meeting together. One of our targets was a Russian man telling most of the men in Russian while the other translated for him. Kiba and I were hiding in the ceiling waiting for our moment to kill them all. Somehow we were just above the targets and the paneling wasn't sturdy enough to hold the both of us and we were both carrying rope, the paneling broke and we both dropped and spun like a ceiling fan killing members of the notorious gangs and the translator, we had the Russian on his knees and we both had iron to the back of his skull. We both said the prayer, "From the dust you are created, and into the dust you shall return, lies, murder, and deception will lead you straight down hells path, and there you will burn." Kiba said, "May God or Satan," then I added, "Have pity on your soul." We both cocked the pistols and we both said, "Rest in peace." Both guns shoot him and after the murder was done, we pulled out our rosaries and I handed Kiba a handful of yen.

We took all the dead thugs and had their hand crossed over their chests and placed two yen over their eyes. One guy was still alive, he was begging me to let him live. I shushed him and I shot him while Kiba spread his arms like he was being crucified. We then took our mask off, "Well the rope worked didn't it?" Kiba asked, then I noticed a case. "I wonder what's in that case over there." I suggested, we open the case and saw it had paper money in it. "Look's like the hits keep on rolling." Kiba said as he fanned out the money. "We have to give this to lady Tsunade." I said as she was Hokage at the time.

Then there was a knock on the door, It was the knucklehead Naruto. He disguised himself as a thug, Kiba and I had the idea of screwing with him, and to have fun with him. We put our mask back on and grabbed him, Kiba and I placed him flat on the floor. "Who are you and who sent you here?" I asked him, "C'mon guys, it's me Naruto, the Knuckleheaded ninja. Grandma Tsunade sent me to keep an eye on you."

Kiba then said to me, "Frisk him." I searched him and I found a revolver, out of all weapons, a fucking revolver! "It's a fucking six-shooter!" I said and Kiba asked, "What do you think you're gonna do, laugh the other three to death? Knucklehead!" Kiba and I removed our masks to reveal ourselves, we were both laughing as Naruto saw the carnage we caused then said, "If Grandma Tsunade saw this, she'd be having a field day with all three of us." Then it hit me, "Which reminds me, we need to give this to lady Tsunade immediately." As we got back, we presented the case filled with money to the Hokage, to my surprise she wasn't very happy. "Well, this is where I take my leave. So Auf Weidersehen." I said as I did a two finger salute and was about to leave, "And just where do you think you're going? You're not off the hook that easily."

I stopped and said, "Oh, Sugar Honey Iced Tea." And in my mind, I was thinking, Erin Go Braugh! which is Gaelic for "You're Fucked." Lady Tsunade told us, "Look, I don't really see why you need to throw your lives away for any of this. So, from now on, I am going to assign you a Jonin to join your ranks. Now you're all dismissed." As we walked out, Kiba and I both had a really good idea. "Next Assignment, we should have a pre-mission password and a secret stance. I had a really good one, it was from our favorite movie, The Boondock Saints. When Connor and Murphy had the Russian mob boss Yuri Petrova on his knees and said the prayer. Kiba and I thought it was a good idea and the Jonin would give us the signal by saying a keyword, "Drop Iron." When that person says the keyword then we say the prayer.

Lady Inuzuka was listening in on our stories and she wanted in on the action. She walked in, "I couldn't help but listen to you boys. Can I join in?" Then I told her, "I don't see why you can't. Pull up a seat." She then sat in chair and joined us. "Have I ever told you boys about the Ricci and Verde family hits that the four of us went on?" I remember my uncle telling me about it.


	9. The Ricci and Verde Hits

**Chapter 8: The Ricci and Verde hits!**

We were eight days and seven nights away from the assault on Anthony Valletta. And Lady Inuzuka told us about how she, Fugaku, Mikoto, and my uncle Jeff all had hits on the Ricci and Verde families. Her story began when she and my uncle went to confession together. It was 1996 and they were in Hells Falls, New York. My uncle didn't like going to church let alone confession. "Forgive me my father for I have sinned." The bearded man said, and the priest asked when his last confession was, "Actually, this is my first confession."

He told the priest, "Please confess." The priest told him, "Very well, I have killed many bad men who pray on the innocent. And I usually want to protect people even my nieces and nephews." The priest asked the man, "How can you live with yourself in this time? Do you feel anything when you kill a person?" The man was fed up with the priest asking him things, "Enough with the questions! What's my contrition?" The priest sighed and said, "Ten Hail Mary's and Ten Our Fathers." The aged Inuzuka asked him, "Why do you hate going to confession?" She asked, "I hate going to confession because they make you say so many stupid Hail Mary's and Our Fathers." Fugaku appears and tells the two about a man named Charles Ricci and his so called family. Ricci was a two bit low life and the bottom of the food chain It was easy pickings for them and the don approved the hit. The four of them went to his last known location, and this was going to make my uncle's demons enlightened.

One guy worked for Ricci and was a solder. My uncle grabbed him by the throat and put his pistol into the mouth of the solder. "Where is Charles Ricci?" The solder refused to tell him, the bearded man cocked the pistol. "Let me rephrase the question, Where the fuck is Charles Ricci?!" The Solder pointed to the building and he shot the solder. the blood splatter went on his face. Lady Inuzuka handed him a handkerchief so he can remove the blood. some of the blood smeared all over his face and she helped him clean his face off. "Thanks, I needed that." He told her as they continued on. Anthony had no idea of what lady Inuzuka's plans were, but the word of the Ricci hit was starting to spread like wildfire. Anthony then writes in his journal in Italian, [The hit has finally begun. I do not know about her true intentions, but I will help her out any way I can. God has abandoned all of us. I fear that Tsume will not the same person I knew or grew up with. I pray for her safe and successful return.]

They killed the consigliore of Charles Ricci, all that was left was Ricci himself. They found him in an adjacent room where he stood silently. "Please, no! I don't wish to die!" Ricci begged. But my uncle and lady Inuzuka refused his pleas. They place Ricci on his knees and they both said, "From the dust you are created, and into the dust you shall return, lies, murder and deception will lead you straight down hells path and there you will burn." Lady Inuzuka then said, "May God or Satan..." Then my uncle added, "Have pity on your soul." They both cock their pistol and they both said together, "Rest in peace." the guns fire off at the same time. After they were done, they placed pennies over the dead men's eyes and had their hands crossed over their chest. Ricci was different he had a blindfold placed over his eyes, a dollar placed in his mouth and he was placed in the crucifix position.

Back in present time, I lit a cigarette as I continued listening. "Naruto always told us that Ricci hit, Ma." Kiba said as he liked the story, I took a drag from the cigarette and I said, "You guys must've been some real bad asses taking down somebody like Ricci of course." Then Lady Inuzuka told me. "That was just mere stroke of the brush, the real art was taking down the entire Verde family." I was just amazed that she and my uncle took down the whole Verde Family. But they weren't alone, both Fugaku and Mikoto joined them. This happened shortly after my uncle Jeff was released from jail.

"Oh Jeff, I'm so happy that you're safe." The young and beautiful Mikoto said as she hugged him. "I missed you too." He replied as he hugged her back. "Well, I hope you didn't get into any funny business while you were in the can." Fugaku said as he was being a smart ass. "No I didn't get fucked in the shower, asshole!" There was a dispute between Jeff and Fugaku. Sparks were emitting between the two of them. "Oh, Please! Would you stop it? You're acting like children." Lady Inuzuka said as she separated them. She then handed Jeff his guns and the vest to holster them. He then places the guns in the holsters of the vest and slipped the vest on. Then the four of them all went off to kill off the Verde's.

They Arrived at the Verde mansion, Men were swarming the place and were enjoying the wine that they made. One guy was sitting on a barrel and minding his own business. Jeff snuck up on him and ripped his throat open with a knife. He then dragged the corpse behind the building to prevent awareness. A small group of eight men went into the cellar, Jeff and Fugaku put their differences aside and both tossed in two hand grenades. Jeff then placed his foot on the cellar door, and the grenades killed all the men. Just then, Lady Inuzuka picked the lock on the door and kicked it in. This is where things get interesting...They all pull out their guns and Verde's were all around. The men all pull out their guns too.

This turned into a good old fashioned shoot 'em up. The men of the Verde Family dropped like flies while the four sinners didn't have a scratch. The four then split up, the women went upstairs, while the men stayed downstairs. Jeff entered the kitchen, saw one guy getting a Budweiser out of the refrigerator, he then pointed the gun at him and said, "I'll take that." Jeff shot the thug in the head and picked up the beer. After that he opened it and took a swig, in that moment, the head of the Verde family, Marcus Verde was going out the run from the four. "Guys, We got a runner!" Lady Inuzuka Shouted as she was the one who found him. Jeff opened the window and climbed out, then he ran after Marcus. Marcus shot the one chasing him and it clipped him in the chest. Luckily it missed his heart. Jeff kept chasing after Marcus with his hand covering his wound. The other the joined up for the chase, Jeff fired a shot and nailed Verde in the leg, "Fuck!" Verde shouted as he limped into the subway station. The four then followed Verde into the station, my uncle Jeff very pissed off, grabs Verde by his shirt with his free hand and makes him lean over the edge of the platform. Lady Inuzuka grabs a hold of him too.

They both said the prayer, "From the dust you are created, and into the dust you shall return, lies, murder, and deception will lead you straight down hells path, and there you will burn." Lady Inuzuka then said, "May God or Satan..." Then Jeff added, "...Have pity on your soul." They both said "Rest in peace." They both release Marcus from their grasps and he fell onto the subway rail and an oncoming subway ran him over splitting the guy in two. Marcus Verde soon died of blood loss.

Mikoto then realized that my uncle was wounded. "Jeff, you're hurt. Let me take a look." She said as she took off my uncle's vest lifted his shirt and saw a bullet wound in his chest. "It's just a flesh wound." He said and lady Inuzuka snapped, "Bullshit! You're hurt, we need to get you to a hospital." Fugaku then said, "No, we need to take him over to Sheamus' he'll fix him up." They all went to see the Irish doctor Sheamus.

Lady Inuzuka knocked on the door and an Irish guy wearing rectangular glasses opened the door, "This better be good." Sheamus said, then he looked at the wounded man slung around the other guy, "Can you fix him up?" Sheamus looked at the wounded man. "Good heavens, what happened to him?" Sheamus looked at him, "You didn't answer my question, can you fix him." Sheamus nodded, "Aye, but he going to need to rest here for a while." Everybody went inside, and Sheamus worked on Jeff the best he could. After a few days of rest, he's back on his feet with a clean bill of health.

During that time, the police were surveying the crime scenes. A total of 39 victims were placed in body bags. The entire Verde family was eliminated. A man then writes in his diary in Italian, [I knew that this day would happen. The words of the Ricci and Verde Families blanketed the city like a silent falling snow. If anything else should happen to them, then we'll be in a grave we can't get out of.] The man then closed his diary and set it into the desk drawer for any further use. He then pulled out a picture of him with Tsume Inuzuka when they were younger. The man then said in English, "Tsumi, my friend. I hope you make the right decisions in this life. And when it is time for the two of us to meet once more, My life will come to an end." He then placed the picture in a photo album that also contain newspaper clippings and photos of memories past.


	10. Concezio Valentine Sends His Regards!

**Chapter 9: "Concezio Valentine Sends His Regards!"**

For anyone lost in this part of the story, Concezio Valentine is Dominic's loving father. Mister Valentine was a really good man. He was murdered my a gangster in cold blood. Last night, I dreamt that I was walking down a city street, and it was dark and raining. So I decided, to get out of the rain, I went into a bar. I then sat on a stool and ordered a beer. The bartender then placed a bottle of Budweiser in front of me and I took a sip. A man came up and sat right next to me without me even noticing, "I'll have the same thing this guy is having." The man said as he had his hand on my right shoulder.

I look to the right and there he was, Concezio Valentine. "Mister Valentine?" I asked, "It's been a while Roman. It was really wise that my son made you his friend." He said as he placed his hand on my shoulder. It felt pretty real to have someone who died put a hand on you. I kind of felt comforted by his presence. "I could remember when we were kids in school, the bullies would pick on me and Dominic would stand up for me." Another thing, Mister Valentine would offer the both of us good advice. "There's something you need to see, follow me." I followed Concezio into an alleyway. And the father we went, the darker it got. I went down a flight of steps and Concezio disappeared without a trace. "Mister Valentine?" I asked, but there was no response. I thought to myself (Funny that a grown man could disappear without a trace.) Then a door appears out of the darkness, (Now a door appears, what the fuck is going on here?) I opened the door and there was a mirror in the middle of the room.

I walked up to the mirror and instead of looking at a refection of myself I saw in the mirror, Sauske Uchiha. Sauske stepped out the mirror like a monster out of a horror movie. (I thought I already killed this guy. What gives?) The reflection then said in Sauske's voice, "Hello Roman, Been on a long road lately?" I calmly said, "I thought I killed you." The reflection waved it's index finger and said, "You killed his double." I looked at him and said, "Bullshit!" The reflection then changed into Naruto, "Word is, he's gathering a small team and he's joining a group called 'The Syndicate.'" I asked the reflection, "What does his group consist of?" The reflection replied, "Right now, it's just him, Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo. A.K.A. Team Taka." I thought to myself again, (Team Taka huh? Hm? They can be a bit of a nuisance along with a thorn in the Sinner Mafia's side)

The reflection changed again, but this time, into me. He said in my voice, "Look, you're going to need more help, After you kill old man Valletta, look for Senshiro Udeaka." I smirked and asked, "You mean Senshiro Senpai?" The Reflection nodded, "The very same. Before you go, there's something I need to give you." The Reflection placed it's hand on my chest, and a pair of angel wings made of chakra formed and spread from my back. "It's called the angel's despair, and if you have a full amount of chakra, use can use the Ultimate form: 'The Angel's Fury'" The reflection showed me the hand symbols to use this ability. Dog, Rabbit, Monkey, Snake, Sheep, Horse and Tiger. As day rolled around, Dominic snuck into my room with an air horn.

I placed my hand over the horn and said, "I swear to god, you blow that in my ear, I'll shove that thing so far down your throat when you talk, your voice will be that air horn." I'm still in the "not awake" process where I'm still asleep and my niceness hasn't activated yet. "Do you even know what time it is?" Dominic asked, "Ugh! Don't know, Don't care." I replied, "It's almost noon." I opened my eyes and looked at Dominic "What the fuck? Did I oversleep?" I looked at my clock, 7:49 AM. Dominic started laughing, "That was priceless!" He said, "Fuck you, Dominic." I said, "Just be thankful Senpai isn't here."

In the moment, Dominic trembled in fear. "Out of all the people you had to mention, it had to be Senpai." I looked at Dominic sternly, "Why is it, that when I mention Senpai, you kind of freak out?" Dominic said, "You never had Senpai give you the thousand yard stare?" I started chuckling and laughing, "You're afraid of Senpai's thousand yard stare?" Dominic shouted, "Not Funny!" I sighed and said, "Okay, explain what happens when you get the thousand yard stare from Senpai." Dominic told me, "Okay, you're thrown into a dark blue abyss, then you see a demon mask. That really scares me."

My laughing continued and stopped then I said, "Okay, look. Right now, we need to get somebody. This guy was responsible for your father's death. And I know how much you loved him." Dominic asked me, "We're going after my father's killer?" I nodded, "I think I know how to get that fucking son of a bitch." I pulled out a map of a chop shop that is run by an enemy Mafia. This guy we're looking for is a James Roberts. He was the one who killed Concezio Valentine.

The first thing we need to do is sneak into the chop shop and clear out all the carjackers and we find and kill Roberts. First, Dominic and I got into the trunk of the bait car, second, we closed it so no one notices us, and finally we waited for the carjacker to take the bait. The driver's side window was smashed and a guy was hotwiring the car. "Sucker in the trap?" Dominic whispered, "Sucker in the trap." I whispered back. The car was driven straight to the location we wanted. Dominic and I pulled out our pistols, and when one guy popped open the trunk...bullets were flying From both me and Dominic. All the mechanics and carjackers went down but one. He tried to make a run for it, but he landed on his butt. "Where's your boss?" I asked, He refused to tell me so I kicked him in the face, "Let me rephrase that. Where the fuck is your boss?!"

The mechanic cracked, "He's in his office, at the top of the stairs." I punched the guy in the throat so hard, that he died from lack of oxygen. I found an aluminum baseball bat and handed it to Dominic, "What do you want me to do with this?" Dominic asked, "When you see Roberts, tell him: 'Concezio Valentine sends his regards.'" I killed the remaining mechanics and carjackers. Leaving Roberts alone and helpless. Dominic kicked the door in on Roberts' office, "Wait! You're the son of that jack-off Concezio." The boss said in a Brooklyn accent.

"Your father was a good for nothing excuse of a man." Dominic was frustrated and angry at those words, His father was a good man. Dominic took the baseball bat and charged at Roberts, "Eyah!" Dominic shouted as he was doing an Ichigo Kurosaki style grunt and the bat connected to Roberts' head, "Concezio Valentine sends his regards!" Roberts dropped to the floor with a pool of blood surrounding his head. I tossed two pennies at the guy and walked off. "Rest in peace Asshole!" I said as we walked off, Dominic then stabbed a couple of barrels that contain flammable liquids, I lit a cigarette with a match and took a smoke. After that, I threw the match and it went up in flames.

Later that day, I was sitting up on the rooftop reminiscing over my actions that has happened.

I thought to myself, (Hell of a day I've gotten myself into.) Then Sakura came up and joined me, "I'd knew that you'd be up here." She said, "Well you don't have to look too far to know where I am." I told her, she then sat down next to me. "What are you thinking about my husband?" Sakura asked, "Just how lucky I am for having a beautiful wife like you." I said as I placed my arm around her shoulder and she then placed her head on my chest. We both saw the sunset on just another day. Sakura and I then reminisced about the past and how'd she'd beat the shit out of Naruto and how hilarious it was to watch. Sakura felt my skin, "You're cold as ice." She said, "I think it's best if we got inside." I suggested as we both went indoors.

The next day, at the police station, Kuntsler was eating a Danish and another agent came in and informed him about Sai using the backdoor of fed archives to find out about Anthony Valletta. "Agent Kuntsler, It's Sai sir. He backdoored this info from fed archives." Kuntsler was furious, "Get an APB out on that bastard! I want him locked up!" He goes to the informant who happens to be Jimmy the Gofer. "Jimmy!" Kuntsler Said as he shoved him against the wall. "What the fuck man?!" Jimmy said, "Who the fuck is this?" Jimmy then said, "It's Anthony Valletta, Antonio's Father." Now we were one day away from assaulting Anthony Valletta. So we decided to visit our old friend Sarge. Sarge was a former drill sergeant for the US Marine Corps from World War II to Vietnam. "Well, if it isn't my two old friends, Roman Rideout and Dominic Xiao." Dominic and I said, "How goes it, Sarge?" Sarge then replied, "I couldn't even be better. C'mon in." Dominic and I went up and inside Sarge's house. As we went inside, As we went into the living room, he had a bunch of collected items that were U.S. Marine Corps. Sarge was always a very patriotic man. "This place hasn't changed." Dominic said, I nodded "Just like we remembered before we started school in Japan." Sarge, Dominic and I all sat down and swapped stories.

Sarge always had the wisest saying. And he always made sure when we were boys, he always kept us in line. The funny thing was, He tried to be a therapist after he was discharged. I couldn't help but laugh, "I'm sorry Sarge, but I don't think you'd be a good enough therapist." Sarge asked, "Why do you think that?" I told him, "I could picture it in my mind, some poor shmuck is telling you why the color yellow make him sad, and you tell him 'You know what makes me sad? You do! So maybe we should chug on over to namby-pamby land, where maybe we could get you some self confidence you Jack-Wagon! Tissue? Crybaby.'"

Sarge then recognized where I got it from, "You got from that Geico commercial, didn't you?" I smiled and nodded, "That one was my favorite." Dominic brought up something from my past which included the erotic anime, "Bible Black." Dominic asked, "Say uh, who were the ones who got you into 'Bible Black?'" I placed my hand over my forehead, "Ugh! Okay, I was around fourteen and I was still naive. The two people that got me into it was Naruto Uzumaki, and Kiba Inuzuka. And if you don't think that's bad enough, I had to have the talk with my god sister lady Hinata."

Sarge asked, "Your parents didn't want to talk to you about the birds and the bees?" I shook my head, "I felt more comfortable talking about it to Hinata. She was more like a mother to me. So when we had the talk, she had a scroll and a brush with ink so she can take down notes. She told me, and I quote (Imitating Hinata): 'Why don't you do this? Why don't you tell me what you think you know? And I'll see if I can fill in the blanks.'" Dominic then asked, "If Hinata was like a mother to you, what would you do if she was raped then killed?" I was planning for the most extreme punishment, "I'll cut their throats open, then chop off their dicks, and shove them down their throats."

I was hoping that nothing happens to lady Hinata, she cared for me and I will always be thankful for that. This was it, tomorrow...we are going to war with Anthony Valletta. Before that day came, I had to say my goodbyes to my son and my wife Sakura. "Are you going to be all right Roman?" I reinsured my wife by saying, "I don't know what's going to happen but Take care of our son if anything happens to me. I'm just worried about Hinata." She kissed me and said, "I'm worried about Hinata too."


	11. The Assault on Anthony Valletta

**Chapter 10:The Assault on Anthony Valletta!**

Sai handed me a file that contained some valuable information on Anthony Valletta. "He's in Fairfield, Maine. About one hour from here." I took off my regular glasses and slipped on a pair of prescription sunglasses. "How'd you manage to get this Intel?" Sai said, "I hacked into the fed archives to find this info. It won't be long before they get to me." Lady Inuzuka asked, "Are you sure you're going to be all right?" I handed her the Intel, "I hear that Hawaii is pretty nice this time of year." We all headed off to a nearby church where, Kiba, Lady Inuzuka, Dominic, Kenji, and I all went to pray to god. Meanwhile, Anthony was saying a Hail Mary in Italian, [Hail Mary, Full of grace. The lord is thee. Blessed are thou women, blessed upon the fruit of thy womb Jesus. Holy Mary, pray for us sinners. Now and an hour before our death. Amen.]

While Anthony was saying a Hail Mary, We went into the church, got on one knee, did the blessing of the crucifix. Then I said an our father and Kiba and I went up to the statue of crucified Jesus and kissed the feet of the statue. Amanda was planning on going with us but she had a different religion and she wanted to avenge her brother. I didn't object to it, so she was on sniper duty. We arrived at the estate where Anthony was hiding he then placed a gramophone needle on a vinyl album and it played some classic music. Lady Inuzuka placed a Celtic rosary around the base of the stairwell banister and went to join him in the garden. Amanda was in position and waiting to take some bad guys out. We all had wireless radios connected to ourselves so we can communicate to each other.

Lady Inuzuka walked in on the old man and said, "Ciao, Anthony." She sat down across from her old friend. "Tsume." the old man said, The thugs surrounding the area were preparing for the ambush. Luckily for us, we also had Akamaru on our side. I held out a piece of cloth that contained Hinata's scent to Akamaru and he then sniffed the ground. I was fearing that Hinata was dead, brutally raped, or starved. I followed Akamaru to a wood shed where I heard muffled screaming, "Scream all you want, It won't help." The thug said as he was about to lower his pants. I shot through the window and took out the guy. I then opened the window as wide as I could and went inside.

Hinata was surprised to see me. I removed the gag from Hinata's mouth, "Roman, Thank you for rescuing me." I then said, "Don't thank me yet, we aren't out of the neck of the woods yet." Two more guys were approaching, but were taken out with two shots from a sniper rifle, "Hey Roman, you'd better hide the bodies before more guys show up." Amanda told me over the radio, "Copy that." I replied and I dragged the bodies into the wood shed. Akamaru Joined me, and I told him, "Okay Akamaru, Take Hinata somewhere safe. I'll be with your master Kiba." Akamaru barked and took Hinata out of harm's way. I reunited with the guys and told them Hinata's safe.

We listened in on Anthony and Lady Inuzuka's conversation. "I used you Tsume, in fact I used all four of you. To crush their competition, to cut out their cancer! 'They' made me what I am now." Lady Inuzuka was infuriated, "They?!" "Yes, they were building something, an empire." Lady Inuzuka then asked Anthony again, "They?!" Anthony snapped, "I was helping Them!" I then told Lady Inuzuka, "I Think I know who 'they' are: 'The Syndicate.'" Lady Inuzuka then asked me, "How'd you find that out?" I smiled and said, "I interrogated one of his henchmen by throwing him into traffic, He cracked before a sports car hit him." Lady Inuzuka had one question for Anthony, "Why did you have priest and the woman killed? They were just innocent people." Anthony then answered, "I knew it would bring you, your son, and his nephew together and helping me eliminate a thorn from my side. My son, Antonio."

Anthony then placed the gramophone needle on the record and it played music. Men were swarming around Lady Inuzuka as she removed her jacket and pulled out two pistols. She shot several men before dropping her guns. All four of us guys dropped through a skylight and landed on a stone platform. We all went back-to-back and took out as many men as we could. I then pictured this whole scenario as a third person shooter or a video game. My objective is to protect Lady Inuzuka and take out as many thugs as I can.

One by one, the thugs dropped like flies. I took some damage though, one shot in the leg, one in the abdomen, and one in my right shoulder. One thug was standing and was planning on finishing me off. Luckily, Amanda picked him off with the sniper rifle. "That's for my brother, you bastards." Kiba then called out to me, "Hey Roman, Are you all right?" I pulled out a colt .45 and said, "Kiba! Hand this off to your mother!"

I slid the pistol over to Kiba, and he handed it to Lady Inuzuka, "Ma! Catch!" Kiba said, as he threw the pistol to his mother. "Thanks Roman." She said as She went up to Anthony. She pointed the gun at him and said, "I'll see you again someday Anthony." She shot him and the record player stopped. I then used the railing to help myself up. Just then, the police and the feds arrived. We could hear the sirens out front. "You guys better get out of here, I'll go see if I can take the heat." Kiba then stopped me, "If you go, I'll go." Dominic then said, "I hate to see a friend go to jail, I'll join you." Then Kenji added, "If one of us goes then we all go." I then nodded and said, "Alright, suit yourselves. You'd better get Hinata to a hospital. She looks pretty bad." I then had my right arm slung around my buddy Dominic's shoulder, and all four of us went out the front door. The Maine state police, FBI, and SWAT surrounded us and had their guns pointed at us.

These were some good people and they didn't deserve to be killed. So we dropped our weapons, got down on our knees, and placed our hands behind our head. A Maine state trooper I knew all my life, was the one who placed the handcuffs on me and he placed me in the back of his patrol car. Dominic was placed in the same car with me. Kenji and Kiba were placed in another car. We headed out and we were going to prison and not just any prison Rykers Island. Meanwhile, in a undisclosed location...a man walks in and informs his boss, that we were arrested.

"Uh boss? I have some good news, Roman Rideout, Kiba Inuzuka, Dominic Xiao, and Kenji Hiramura were all arrested." And it turns out the boss is actually Sauske Uchiha. "Very good, we'll prepare for the next phase of our plan. But first, Karin." Karin who also works for Sauske and happens to be his lover. Then says, "Yes, Sauske?" Sauske then said, "You know the drill." Sauske then sat in a chair, Karin removed her glasses, got on her knees and gave Sauske a trouser friendly kiss AKA Fellatio.

Meanwhile at a harbor off the coast of Ireland, Father 'O Neill gave Sai a passport. "What's this for?" Sai asked, and Father 'O Neill replied, "You'll have everything you'll need. Money, contacts, and a passport all under your name. She'll take you to your final destination." Referring to the woman fishing. Sai asks again, "And the final destination is?" Father 'O Neill answered, "The monastery at Saint Escazu." Sai was questioned, "A monastery?" Father 'O Neill explains, "Monasteries prefer protection by the holy sea. protected from local law, searches, Etcetera." The woman asked in a southern drawl, "You ready to go?" Sai went down and saw that it was former special agent Eunice Bloom. "We haven't heard from you in over eight months, we all thought you were dead." Sai said, "Keep it down." Eunice told Sai, "What is the meaning of this." Eunice asked him, "Could you lower your voice, you don't want to scare away the fish." Sai spat out a piece of gum, "Fuck the stupid fish! What the hell is going on?" Eunice shot out of her chair, "You are exposed young man! You're a clever little boy Sai, and that's the Reason why Smecker and I chose you. Now it's time for you to put on your thinking cap."

Father 'O Neill was standing at a distance and Eunice pointed at him said, "We have all the financial backing and protection of a new uprising corporation and three CEOs worthy of the public trust. You tell me what you think is going on." The answer hit Sai like a bolt of lightning, "You want to get them out." He said, "We want to get them out, get them back to work, start a worldwide campaign. Now, where are they being held?" Eunice asked, We all woke up in the Infirmary of Rykers Island penitentiary.

As we came to, I then noticed a familiar face. He might've had his ears lowered and wearing a security outfit but the only thing that was a dead giveaway was the bandage across his face, it was our good friend and gate guardian Kotetzu. Kotetzu smiled and nodded as he took his right index finger off the trigger of a UMP .45 sub-machine gun. And at the court house a crowd was chanting for our release, "Let them go! Let them go! Let them go! Let them go! Let them go! Let them go!" They kept chanting and they held picket signs saying "Release the sinners!" or "Who will protect us?" one sign had the word Jail circled and a line crossed through it and the ones leading the crowd were the MacManus brothers. As the chanting continued, the four of us went to a window, and looked out. "But you don't understand, Rykers is not an ordinary prison."

Sai said, Eunice then replied "Wrong. That's exactly what it is. Just a prison. Run by men. And men as we all know are fallible." Sai then said to Eunice, "Well Whatever your planning you'd better do it and quick. Because I don't think they're going safe in there." Eunice replies, "Oh I beg to differ. In fact a flock of little birdies tell me, they're going to be just fine." As she said that we all looked out the window and saw a sea of prisoners all pining on getting their hands on us. Caucasians, African Americans, Asians, and Latinos were all looking up at us. But we weren't scared, Kenji ran his thumb across his neck, Dominic was giving the "I'll be watching you" signal, Kiba was waving his index finger right and left while shaking his head. And I gave the gangster pistol to them.

I hope you have enjoyed this story and I will bring in some more characters and have a lot more coming. Thank you and have a nice day, evening or night!


End file.
